Prehistoric Park
by rika08
Summary: just think jurassic park with primeval characters. LEster has summoned a group of skilled poeple to survey his island. But Helen has other plans in mind. Can Nick and the others survive? Cutter/Claudia, Backer/Jess, Abby/Connor, Emily/Matt. enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Man was the earth's most dangerous creature. He controlled the air, the sea, the pollution, the earth. It was man who sought out animals, killing them for sport more than food. It is man who believes that the earth is his to own, to craft, to destroy. Yet there are men, who take from the earth and believe there shall be no consequences. They do not see that the actions they take hold dire consequences. If not for them, for the world itself…

Nicholas Cutter was an evolutionary zoologist. In short, he studied how the creatures of the earth evolved into what they are today. His main direction of studies was of the prehistoric creatures. Dinosaurs. And although he found the subjects fascinating, he was not the most sought after professor at the Central Metropolitan University. Most of his days were spent working as a team leader for other department projects and giving specialized lectures for the university. Still, it paid his bills.

He looked out at the pantheon sparsely filled with students. Most were conjugated in the back, practically out of his sight. All the students seemed to hold a glazed look about their faces. Several were actually dozing off. At least it was a turnout.

Cutter looked back to the slide behind him. It was a skeletal structure of a Velociraptor. "Now, here we have a very well preserved fossil. Can anyone of you give me the species?"

There was a silence in the pantheon.

"Anyone?" Cutter asked.

Still no talkers.

Cutter nodded. "I see. Then I supposed there's no use for me to lecture, as none of you have even bothered to do your reading assignment."

"Could it be a Velociraptor Monogenesis?" called a voice.

Cutter nodded. "Very good. Glad to see someone knows the reading."

"Oh I don't know the reading, Professor. Just the creatures." The voice replied.

Cutter frowned. "Connor, lights."

The bright pantheon lights turned down quickly. The traditional, low lights came up in place. The students sat forward in their seats, looking around for the person responsible for interrupting the lecture. A man was standing up in the center of the seating. He wore a dark blue suite complete with a well-crafted cane. From the far distance, Cutter could barely make out his facial features, but he could at least see the man had dark brown hair.

"Can I help you sir?" Cutter asked.

"I certainly hope you can, Professor Cutter." The man replied. "However, I seemed to have interrupted your lecture."

"Apparently not." Cutter replied. The students quickly gathered their bag and left the pantheon. "Class dismissed. Read chapter ten and eleven and don't be surprised if there's a quiz worth thirty percent of your grade!"

Cutter stepped from the stage and walked up the stairs toward the man. As he approached the man, Cutter realized the man couldn't be any older than he, but clearly better off. The man held himself very high, meeting Cutter's eye contact.

"Can I help you sir?" Cutter asked.

"I certainly hope so, Professor. Perhaps we can talk in your office?" he asked.

Cutter nodded. "This way."

Luckily, the many perks of his location was the nearness to the pantheon. Cutter led the man just down the hall to his office. Cutter opened the door and entered his vast office. Skeletal remains of various dinosaurs lay scattered about desk surfaces. Term papers lined his main desk, unseen by his eyes. Cutter sat down behind his desk while the man slowly took in the appearance of his office.

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee?" Cutter asked.

"No thank you." The man said. He turned and took the chair in front of Cutter's desk.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Cutter asked.

"Professor Cutter, I'll get right to the point. I own a vast property off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased from the government and turned it into…shall we say a preserve of sorts." The man explained.

Cutter frowned." What does this have to do with me?"

The man leaned toward the desk. "This preserve I've created, is for a special breed of creatures. Creatures that are…your specialty."

Suddenly the office door opened. A young man entered carrying his laptop and backpack in his arms. His black hair was messed up on his head, sticking out in different positions. He paused momentarily when he saw the man in front of Cutter's desk. "Oh…I can come back later."

"Don't worry Connor." Cutter said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to review the slideshow for tomorrows lecture." Connor asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary." The man said.

Cutter looked back at the man. "Excuse me?"

"Professor, before this preserve can be open to the public, it needs certain endorsements form a variety of people. You are one of the select few, highly regarded by an employee of mine. And if you could join me and the other guests for the weekend and review the park, the park and return to schedule, as will you." The man explained.

"Blimey. You're James Lester." Connor said.

The man looked back to Connor. "Bright young lad. Not too well dressed, but bright."

"Connor Temple. He's my brightest student and technical assistant." Cutter explained.

Lester nodded. "Enjoy your work?"

Connor chuckled lightly.

"Connor's sticking around until he pays off his student loans." Cutter explained

"Ah, the financial woes of university students." Lester commented. "Well Connor, what do you think about the idea?"

"The preserve?" Connor asked. "I think Professor Cutter should go. I mean, it's not like he's leaving during the week, the students will still be here. And I'm sure the university could postpone the lecture to another date."

"Wonderful." Lester said. He rose to his seat. "And I will more than gracious enough to compensate you both for your time."

"Compensate?" Connor asked.

"Both?" Cutter asked.

"Of course. I can't very well take the professor without his assistant. And on top of travel and boarding expenses paid for, Mr. Temple will find his student loans paid in full by the end of the weekend, and you, Professor Cutter, will find yourself eligible for early retirement." Lester explained.

Cutter glanced over to Connor. Connor's jaw was hanging open, almost in shock. The amount of money Connor was getting for his weekend was enough to make anyone faint. And the amount that Cutter would receive was unbelievable. Just for one weekend. One weekend to spend in a preserve. What was the harm?

"Where's the plane?" Cutter asked.

Lester smiled.

* * *

><p>firts chapter...here we go!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cutter and Connor stood in the gates of Costa Rica's airport that morning. They'd taken the red eye flight to the country and still managed to sleep during the flight. To be honest, it had been quite pleasant. Lester had given them first class tickets and all expenses paid as promised. Connor had been so giddy that it was impossible to imagine him a college student during the flight. However, after the plane had taken off, Connor had drifted to sleep during the flight. Cutter had fallen asleep nearly an hour later. They'd slept through the layover in the United States and were in the air again by the time one of them had woken up.

Now they stood in the in the Quips Airport, looking for the private plane to take them the rest of the way. Cutter's bag was hung over his shoulder. Connor carried his bag in his hands as they looked for the next gate. They walked through the corridors of the airport toward their designated gate. The closer they were, the few people crowded the gates.

"Hey Professor, I wanted to thank you for lettin' me come this weekend." Connor said.

"Forget it, Connor. In all honesty, I wasn't goin' to be dragged here alone." Cutter said. "But I wasn't going to say that when he said he'd pay your loans off."

"I know. I hope he doesn't take it back if you decide not to endorse the preserve." Connor said.

Cutter chuckled. "Let's hope not."

They reached their gate, finding it not empty. There were at least five other people sitting in the gate room. Three woman and two men. Two of the women were sitting beside each other with their bags. One was a platinum blond with short hair. She wore a short, red plaid skirt with black capris beneath them. She wore a dark purple tank top beneath a black button up shirt. Her shirt was partially unbuttoned. The second woman was the exact opposite. Her dark brown hair was pulled up, showing her tight curls in the pony. She wore a neat shirt tucked into her jeans. Across from the two women sat a single man. He was a few years young than Cutter, but older than Connor. His hair was short, light brown. He wore a brown leather jacket with a grey shirt beneath. His jeans were dirty, clearly worn. The last two people were seated near each other. The first was the third woman. Her hair was brown, but lighter than the second woman. She had it partially up in a pony. She wore semi casual clothing. A green button up blouse and dark jeans. The man beside her was all business. He wore a three piece suit and carried a brief case. He had no air atop his head. Cutter and Connor walked into the gate and took their seats. Several of the guests turned to look. Cutter caught the light brunette glance in his direction, though she quickly looked away. Connor, he noted, couldn't seem to take his eyes from the platinum girl.

"Thank you all for joining me this weekend." Lester said. "Now, let's begin the adventure."

Everyone rose from their seats. They followed Lester through the tunnel and boarded the private jet. Their luggage was secured in the back while they took their seats. There were ten seats total, and eight of them. The front sections closest to the cabin were turned around, facing the next row. Cutter took the window seat in the front. Across from him, Lester seated himself beside the window. The bald man took the seat on the isle way beside Lester. The two women took the two reversed seats. The third man and Connor took the window and isle seats. The brunette woman walked up to the isle and looked around for her seat. She took the seat beside Cutter and buckled her belt. Cutter noted how her hands shook as she clasped the two belts together.

"Fear of flying?" Cutter asked.

The woman gave a forced laugh. She nodded. "Terrified."

"Don't worry, Miss Brown. We'll be on the island within the hour." Lester explained.

The plane slowly began to move along the runway. Cutter watched as the plane picked up speed, slowly reaching its perfect range for lift off. Suddenly he felt Claudia grip his hand. He turned, watching her. Her eyes were closed tightly as the plane slowly took off of the ground. Her hands were trembling on top of his. Her grip was impressive, both for a woman and a woman who seemed to work in an office most of the days. As the plane steadied out, she opened her eyes. She looked down at her hand and then up at Cutter.

"I'm so sorry." She said. She quickly released his hand.

"It's not a problem." Cutter laughed.

"Professor Nicholas Cuter, this is Claudia Brown. She the representative for Public relations." Lester introduced.

Cutter held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Claudia said. "What are you exactly professor of, Mr. Cutter?"

"Uh…evolutionary zoology." Cutter answered.

"Basically lecturing to one point three GPA students, who have no chance of graduatin'." Connor replied.

Cutter glared at Connor.

Claudia laughed lightly.

"Connor Temple. The Professor's highly regarded tech assistant." Lester continued.

Connor reached across the aisle and shook Claudia's hand.

Lester pointed toward the reaming ladies. "Miss Abigail Maitland is one of the best zoologists in the country."

Connor shook hands with the blond girl.

"And Miss Emily Merchant is her personal assistant." The dark brunette nodded.

"Doctor Matthew Anderson shares part of your division, Professor Cutter. He is a paleontologist." Lester finished.

Matt nodded to Cutter.

"And Oliver Leek, the investor's legal representative." Lester finished.

The bald man glanced around.

"So, Mr. Lester," Emily began. "You haven't told us what this park is about."

"It has to be something no one else has done before." Cutter said. "You have people here from various backgrounds, but all holding a similarity to some level. The one key link is animals. Three zoologists tell me that this park has something to do with animals. Miss Brown's and Leek's presences mean that this park might hold some danger to the visitors." He explained. "Mr. Anderson's presence holds a valued opinion to you as well, else he wouldn't be here."

Lester smiled. "Very good Professor. Have you figured out the main attractions yet?"

Cutter shook his head.

"Then enjoy the flight." Lester replied. He turned and looked out the window.

Cutter sighed, leaning back in his seat. He could hear Connor chatting up the ladies, but he wasn't listening to the meaning. His mind was still set on what the park held for them. Something was different about it.

* * *

><p>here's the team...let's have some fun!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When the jet landed in the airfield, three vehicles were already waiting for them. They were small jeeps, seating three-excluding the driver. Lester and Leek took the lead jeep. Connor, Cutter, and Claudia took the second, while Matt, Emily, and Abby loaded into the last jeep. The jeeps filed away from the airport, toward the main lodge.

The island was beautiful. Dozens of green shades decorated the island terrain. Bright colored plants joined the coloring. Emily stood up in the jeep, inspecting the variety of plant life as they pasted. She reached out and managed to grab a low hanging branch. She sat down in the jeep, inspecting it. She glanced up, catching Matt looking back at her.

Connor was practically hanging out the jeep, watching the jungle life around them. Cutter smirked at Connor's behavior. He caught Claudia giggling beside him. Clearly they both were thinking the same thing as they rode along.

Suddenly the lead jeep came to a stop. Cutter frowned. The jeeps were in the middle of an empty field. He sighed and slowly looked around. The trees around them were massive, larger than any trees he'd ever seen before. They were species that should even exist to be honest.

"Professor." Connor said.

Cutter turned to Connor, but said nothing. Slowly, he stood up from his seat, looking dead ahead of the jeep. "Impossible."

In front of the jeeps, moving slowly, were a pod of Brachiosaurs. The massive saurapod reached over one hundred feet in length. Its long neck reached the high branches of the trees. Its legs were thick, as thick as the tree trunks. The body of the beast was massive. It color was majestic in the sun as the creatures moved toward the thicker trees.

Cutter climbed out of the jeep and followed the Brach's. It was incredible. A dinosaur! A living, breathing dinosaur was standing in front of him. He looked back to the others. Abby and Emily were out of the jeep, watching the creature. Matt was standing in the jeep in disbelief. Abby was laughing in disbelief. No one would believe this.

"Brachiosaurus Atalaiensis. From the ground to its head, it reaches 9 meters and close to twenty meters in length." Lester explained. He calmly strolled toward Cutter.

Cutter shook his head. "This is impossible."

"Oh it's very possible, Professor. It's very possible." Lester explained.

"Brach's died out millions of years ago. How could you have possibly brought them back?" Abby asked.

Lester turned. "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>The jeeps came to a stop outside the main lodge. The lodge was a large building, maintaining a jungle appearance to match the jungle vegetation around it. The walls were a light grey color and slanted inward toward the ceiling. The building itself was well over two stories high with a small observation deck beneath it. The ceiling was slightly smoothed over in a dome-like shape. The windows were dark, resistant to the bright sun overhead. A clear fountain ran on both sides of the staircase leading up to the front doors of the lodge. The archway over the door was larger than the doors by a great deal. But the archway itself was the eye catcher. A skeleton or a very well-crafted drawing, of a tyrannosaurus Rex was etched into the face of the building. Cutter looked at the archway carefully as they walked up the front steps into the lodge.<p>

"This building is the main lodge. The main tour of the park is located within this building." Lester explained.

The interior of the main lodge was under construction. Thick concrete pillars were the support of the building. The pillars were printed with other bones of dinosaurs. As they entered the rotunda of the lodge, they were met with two full scale skeletal structures. One was a Brachiosaurus. The second was a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Beyond the lodge lies the visitor center, complete with full dinning lounge, gift shop, and the history of the park production." Lester explained. Lester led them toward the circular stair case, leading up to the second floor.

At the landing of the second floor, a dark clad man was waiting for them He looked several years older than Connor, but only just. His medium brown hair was swept to the right side of his face. His arms were behind his back as was the first.

"Ah, everyone I'd like you to meet the man in charge of personnel safety. Captain Hilary Becker." Lester said.

"_Hilary."_ Connor sniggered in the back.

Becker cleared his throat, clearly catching Connor's comment.

"The Captain will be escorting you throughout your tour today, ensuring maximum safety." Lester explained. "Now, if you'll follow me."

Lester led them through the halls of the lodge. Becker took up the rear, watching for stragglers. Lester led them down a short corridor. He stopped short and opened a door. Cutter led the way into the room. He entered a small screening room. Four rows of deep red chairs lined the floor. Cutter walked down the first row. He slipped in between the metal railing and his chai. Claudia took the seat beside him with Connor leaving a gap between them. Abby and Emily came up next to him with Matt taking the edge seat. Lester and Leek took the center chairs behind them while Becker took the last row, far from the others.

The screen changed design. In the distance, Lester's figure came strolling up toward the center of the screen. He smiled kindly at the audience, slightly creeping Connor out. _"Hello everyone and welcome to Prehistoric Park. Here, you will learn just what it takes to bring an astonishing extinct species back to life."_

Cutter leaned forward in his chair, leaning against the railing. Claudia crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat. Matt leaned his chin against his fist propped on his leg. Abby tilted her head to the side.

The screen changed images. In front was an animated video. The scene was what the earth had supposedly looked like millions of years ago. Several species of dinosaurs were grazing about the vast fields.

"_Millions of years ago, the world's greatest creatures ruled the earth. They sized larger than the tallest building and smaller than a mouse. They were ferocious and gentle. They were nurturers to their young, teaching them how to survive. And then…they were gone."_ A female voice spoke.

The screen changed to a small farmland. The screen zoomed in on a small lamb eating in its stall. _"This precious little lamb is Dolly. You may wonder why she has joined us. Dolly is the first successfully cloned animal. And because of Dolly presence today, we have been able to bring back the dinosaurs."_

Cutter frowned. Yes Dolly was a successful clone, but there were thousands of steps to create her. There were no biological traces of dinosaurs left on the earth.

A small mosquito appeared on the screen, flying around its next victim. _"This uncomfortable creature is a simple mosquito. Did you know that there were mosquitoes flying around during the time of the dinosaurs? These creatures would land on a dinosaur and extract the blood, much like how they do to humans today. Often times, these mosquitoes would land in tree branches and often become trapped in the tree sap. Over time, the sap hardens with the mosquito still inside. And this is where the Dinosaur DNA is found."_

Connor leaned forward. "Professor, are you buying this?"

Cutter shook his head. "Extracting millions of years old DNA can't be done."

Abby joined the conversation. "Not without massive gaps in the DNA. Dolly's cloning was the same procedure. They oversaw that defect by gapping the holes with similar DNA."

Lester shushed them.

"_When examining the DNA, scientists discovered large gaps in the DNA codes. Using new and advanced techniques, the teams bridged the gaps by using frog DNA."_ The woman explained.

Suddenly the metal railings closed in on them. Cutter pulled back from the air rest. The metal railing enclosed around their legs securely. The chairs shook lightly as the screen was pulled away. Everyone watched the front as the screen was replaced by an open lab. Men and women were dressed in sterile white clothes as they worked.

"_These hardworking scientists you see before you are in the final stages of creating dinosaurs. The DNA of the dinosaurs is injected into unfertilized ostrich eggs. During the time frame of three days, the DNA takes root and begins to mature. The eggs are brought here, where they hatch and are taken care of until mature enough to join their families in the park."_ The woman continued.

Abby turned back in her seat. "Can we see the unfertilized eggs?"

"One moment." Lester said.

The seats were pulling from the lab on a timed scale. But the others were no longer interested in the tour. Connor was trying to push up the railing.

"Connor, on three." Cutter said. He gripped the bars. "One…two…three."

With the combined strength of everyone, they pushed the bars from their legs and rose from their seats. Lester and Leek watched in surprise as they filed out quickly. Becker remotely released the remaining braces and rose to follow the guests. Lester and Leek rose and followed out of the screening room.


	4. Chapter 4

Cutter entered the lab first. The lab was fairly large compared to their last view of it. The group was standing on the second level, overlooking the workers. Cutter slowly walked down the stairs, inspecting the lab. There were dozens of tables set up for incubations. At least eight large eggs were laid out upon each table beneath the lights. Scientists examined the tables and the eggs. Others were looking over notes or equations nearby.

"Ah, Charles." Lester called.

The man, Charles, was leaning near the incubation table. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Ah, good day sir."

"Charles, here, has been overseeing the incubation of every creature in the park." Lester explained.

Cutter and the others slowly gathered around some of the tables. Abby dropped to her knees, looking over the eggs. A mechanical arm came around the table, gently turning the eggs evening. Cutter leaned over the table, watching the eggs closely.

Someone nudged him lightly. Cutter turned to see Claudia. "Look." She said.

Cutter followed her gaze to an egg on the end of the table. He noticed how it moved slightly. At first he thought he was seeing things, but the movement got stronger. The egg was hatching!

"Oh my god." Abby gasped and moved across the table.

"Oh wonderful. I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the mainland." Charles explained.

They crowded the table, watching the small egg move about the table. Small cracks slowly appeared along the shell. The movements were small, but slowly gaining progress. A small gap appeared in the top of the shell. Slowly, a small head broke through the shell. Its small arms pushed against the shell, pushing it apart. The small creature lay in the broken shells for a minute, breathing deeply. It tail was small, but easily as long as its body.

"That's incredible." Claudia whispered.

Charles came in and picked up the creature. He placed it into a small container and allowed another tech to carry the creature from the table.

"You all should feel honored. Being present for the birth imprints on the creatures. Helps them to trust us." Lester explained.

"What about those born in the wild?" Connor asked.

"The creatures can't breed in the wild. They've been engineered that way." Charles explained.

Matt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"All the animals in the park are females." Charles replied.

"How can you be sure?" Abby asked.

"During one of the stages of development, some animals are given a hormone to make them male. Here, the animals are denied the hormone." Charles explained.

Emily frowned. "You can't control these creatures simply by denying a hormone to ensure a same sex environment. You can try, but it's only a matter of time before these creatures begin reproducing in the wild."

"You're implying that a species of entirely females will breed. Charles stated.

Emily nodded. "Amphibian DNA has been known to change."

"Only specific strands, Miss." Charles replied.

"Hopefully not the strand you've used, right?" Matt replied.

"Now, now. Let's not get into a debate. The chief's prepared a wonderful meal for you all before you head out into the park." Lester explained. He extended his arm toward the stairwell.

They slowly headed up the stairs back into the main hallway. Lester led the way toward the dining hall. Cutter walked in the center of the group. As they headed down the hall, Cutter caught sight of a large enclosure pen near the compound. He frowned. The pen was completely sealed. The outer glass dome was painted black and fencing encased the dome.

* * *

><p>Cutter stood at the base of the enclosure. There was a small platform up near the dome, but he had yet to move onto it. The enclosure puzzled him. He couldn't identify what species could possibly live inside the dome<p>

"Ah, there you are Professor." Lester called.

Cutter glanced over his shoulder.

"As I was saying, our chiefs prepared a wonderful lunch for you all. Shall we?" Lester asked.

Cutter looked back to the fence. "What is this?"

Lester looked at the enclosure. "Ah this. Well, this is a pen for out more…aggressive creatures."

"What are they?" Claudia asked.

"We don't know." Becker answered.

Cutter turned to Becker." You don't know?"

"These creatures don't resemble anything ever documented in prehistoric times." Lester explained.

"Are you saying you cloned an unknown species?" Abby asked.

"Exactly." Becker answered.

A small crane arm rose over the dome. The top of the dome lowered into the interior.

"What are they doing?" Cutter asked.

"Feeding them." Lester answered.

Cutter walked toward the dome. He hopped up onto the stairs and watched. The crane lowered the food into the dome and retracted from the dome. Cutter looked into the black dome for any movement. He could hear an array of noised from within the glass, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly something slammed into the dome in front of Cutter, causing him to jump back.

"They should all be destroyed." Said a voice.

Everyone turned. A man dressed similarly to Becker had joined the group.

"Ah, this is Captain Tom Ryan. He's the Parks game warden." Lester explained.

Cutter hopped back onto the ground and walked to Ryan. "What can you tell us about them?"

"They're lethal at two months, and I do mean lethal." Ryan explained. "They use sonar, like dolphins and bats to see and are extremely aggressive."

"Intelligence?" Cutter asked.

"Absolutely. Problem-solving and incredible hunting skills if they ever got the chance to use them." Ryan continued.

"Which is why we've taken such measures to contain them." Lester explained.

"How many are there?" Abby asked.

"Four." Ryan asked. "And that is all."

"How dangerous are they really?" Claudia asked.

"Incredibly. Our scientists are studying as much as they can before the park closes. Once it does, we'll have them humanely euthanized." Ryan explained.

"They're simply too dangerous for public viewing." Becker finished. "I assure you, you've never seen anything like them. They're far more dangerous than a raptor or the Rex."

"Quiet the animals." Came a female voice.

Cutter felt his insides turn to ice. He slowly looked over his shoulder. A young woman stood off to the side of the group. Her medium brown hair was pulled up into a pony. She wore a white dress shirt and clean pressed slacks.

"Ah, everyone, I'd like you to meet Helen Cutter. She's been the parks technological assistant throughout the programming." Lester explained.

Connor glanced to Cutter carefully. He recognized the dark look in Cutters gaze.

"I just came to see how the tour was going Mr. Lester." Helen said. "And see how my husband is doing."

"Ex, remember." Cutter stated.

"Still scorned I see." Helen said.

"I take it she's the one who recommended me for this?" Cutter asked.

"Her and every other associate of yours." Lester explained.

"Excuse me." Cutter said. He walked from the group, heading toward the lodge.

"Professor!" Connor called.

"Let it go, Connor." Cutter called.

"Hey, look whatever Helen has to do with this; don't let it ruin your weekend." Connor explained.

Cutter looked to Connor. "There's no way in hell I'm staying here if Helen has something to do with this park."

"You haven't even seen anything yet." Connor replied.

"And I don't want to." Cutter replied. "This was a waste of time."

"Then why not waste more time Professor?" Claudia suggested. "If you intend on denying your endorsements to spite your ex-wife, why not see everything and then give her a detailed description of why you won't endorse it?"

Cutter thought for a moment. He could very easily leave now, but Connor would lose his financial freedom in the process. Claudia had a point though; he could view the park and detail what was exactly wrong. Then what Helen in person as her dreams were crushed just as she had done to him years ago.

"Guess I'll stay then." Cutter said.

"Excellent. Now…who's hungry?" Lester asked.

* * *

><p>oh oh, i'm hungry! i'm always hungry after watching a weird creature rips something to shreds...really! sorry, had to throw that in there :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The group was seated at a large table, except for Ryan and Becker. Lester was seated at the head of the table with Leek at the far end. Cutter was seated beside Lester with Claudia sitting across from him. Connor sat on Cutters left with Abby beside him. Emily and Matt were seated on the other side of the table. They'd been served a very flavor full dish, but no one was eating. Matt and Emily were talking amongst themselves as were Abby and Connor.

"Now, the tour that you are about to take is the generic ride. It goes around the parks interior, giving a view into all the enclosures of the park and then returning to the main lodge. And as time goes on other rides will come online, such as the aviary and river rides." Lester explained.

Leek nodded. "Yes and we can charge whatever we like and then the merchandise."

"Leek, this park is not designed for only the rich. Everyone in the world as the right to see the animals in their natural habitat." Lester explained.

"But they're not." Abby said.

"Excuse me?" Lester asked.

Emily chipped in. "These animals you have here are not in their natural habitat. Yes you have plants and vegetation of their area, but these are species that are animals and every animal has an urge to protect themselves. Violently if necessary."

Abby nodded. "And not only that, but the vegetation you've selected for your enclosures and you lodges are like are a danger to both creatures and guest. Some of these plants in the lobby are poisonous, but they've been chosen for their beauty."

"The thing is dinosaurs died out millions of years ago. Man wasn't around until a few thousand years ago. Whatever we now of the dinosaurs is at best an educated guess. No one knows if the habitats here are even natural for them." Matt stated.

"And combine that with the fact you've incorporated technology from this century into their environment can have even more drastic consequences." Connor said. "You have miles of fencing enclosing these creatures, but have you taken into account the curiosity and nature to attack the unknown?"

Lester turned to Cutter. "Professor Cutter, if there is someone who could understand what I'm trying to do here."

Cutter was silent for a moment. He shook his head for a moment. "Well let's be honest, dinosaurs are not like elephants and zebras that be taught to a tame life. These are large and intelligent creature with a nature. And I don't believe that catering to man's entertainment needs in is their nature."

Lester snorted. "Amusing. The only person siding with me in the blood sucking lawyer."

Leek seemed less than pleased by the comment.

Captain Becker rejoined the group. "Excuse me sir, but we're ready to begin."

Lester nodded and rose from his chair. "Shall we?"

Lester led the group toward the front doors of the lodge. They came to the stairs and slowly descended to the first floor. Captain Ryan was waiting for the group on the first floor with a young woman. She appeared to be Abby's age, perhaps younger. From behind, her hair was a mix of brown and red. Her hair held a slight bounce to it, and lay untouched against her back. She wore a short bright blue skirt with a white halter top. Completely her unusual attire was a pair of white heels. Ryan lifted his head as he spotted them. The young woman turned, catching Ryan's actions. Her face was smooth, full of youth. She smiled brightly as the group reached them.

"Everyone this is Jessica Parker. She is the mastermind behind every computer code and design of this park." Lester explained.

Jess smiled. "Please, call me Jess. I would ask about the video, but I heard no one stayed to watch it all."

"You made that?" Connor asked.

Jess nodded. "It's meant for children. I apologize for the dullness of it."

"Jess has been working on the park for nearly as long as I have. Any questions you have while on the tour, she'll probably be able to answer." Lester explained. Still leading them toward the doors. "Just don't ask too many, she's not technically here to work."

"What does that mean?" Connor asked.

"It means that five years without a vacation usually piles up." Becker answered.

Jess glanced over her shoulder. "You would know, Becker."

Becker said nothing. Connor lifted a brow in suspicion. He traded looks with Abby before they burst into stifled laughter.

The group exited the lodge. In place of the jeep were different vehicles. Two large explorers were ready. The base coat was dark blue was bright red lashing over it. The roofs of the cars were clear and bubbled upward. Each window appeared to be extended for maximum viewing ease.

"These will be your transports for the afternoon." Lester explained.

"Driver?" Leek asked.

"No, no drivers." Lester answered.

"The vehicles run on tracks built into the roads. Electric powered, to reduce the attention of the creatures." Jess explained. "Each vehicle also holds an interactive CD ROM built into the dashboard."

Connor whistled.

"Jess' design of course." Lester said.

"Of course there's only so much more praise you can give your niece, sir." Becker muttered.

"Yes well, ladies in the first vehicle, gentlemen in the rear. Captain Ryan and I will remain here and observe your tour. Enjoy." Lester said. He turned and headed back toward the lodge.

"Okay, everyone load up." Becker ordered.

Claudia raised her brows in defiance, but moved. Jess walked to the front car, trying not to laugh as Becker. She opened the front driver's door and climbed in. Abby took the front passenger door, leaving Emily and Claudia in the back. Jess turned in her seat to view the other women. They all looked nervous about the tour.

"Oh don't be so nervous. I've spent every waking moment on this program. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Jess said.

Suddenly the car eased forward. Jess turned in her seat. The car slowly picked up speed on the road, heading toward the park enclosures. Claudia watched the vegetation pass as the car moved along the road. Emily looked up through the clear ceiling. Abby was inspecting the CD ROM near her.

"_The narration will be automatically selected during this portion of the tour."_ A male voice said.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"It's the narration for the tours." Jess explained.

The car slowed down. The women looked ahead of them. The cars were approaching a massive archway. Thick torches hung along the sides and over the archway. Massive letters spelled out the park name on the archway. The doors automatically opened as the cars passed beneath them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone load up." Becker ordered.<p>

Connor raised his brows in surprise. He shrugged and moved toward the second car. He opened the back door and climbed into the trunk of the car. Leek raised an eyebrow at him. Connor shrugged again. "What, you wanna take middle between two grown men?"

Leek shook his head and climbed into the back seat and closed the door. Cutter and Matt took the front two seats while Becker took the last window seat behind Cutter. The car slowly started forward behind the first car. No one spoke as the car moved along the tracks. Connor watched the scenery pass around them. His legs were stretched out in the back as he leaned against one of the windows.

"_The narration will be automatically selected during this portion of the tour."_ A male voice said.

"Cool." Connor snickered. He looked ahead, spying a massive archway. "Blimey, wonder if King Kong lives in there."

No one said anything in response to Connor remark. Connor swallowed and leaned back. This was going to be a very, very long afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

The tour had been under way for several hours, yet no creatures had been seen. The vehicles had drove past three enclosures and only saw the vegetation. To say the least, the tour had been an emotional letdown. As a result, Connor had been forced to find his own source of amusement. The back of the vehicle held dozens of park guides and maps of the enclosures. After he'd read it over until memorization, Connor had started folding some. He'd made a paper Tyrannosaurus and a triceratops.

Connor looked up from his complete raptor to the rearview mirror. He caught Cutter's board look and lifted the paper dinosaurs. Cutter shook his head, slightly amused, but said nothing. Connor decided that enough was enough. Someone needed to say something.

"So Becker, question for you." Connor said.

Becker looked over his shoulder.

"Is Jess really Lester's niece?" Connor asked.

Becker nodded. "Yes. Lester and her mother are brother and sister."

Connor whistled. "So it she, like, higher up on the job status because of it? You know family relation to the boss?"

Becker sighed, growing irritated quickly with Connor's questions. "No Connor. No one is placed higher because of their connections. Whatever status they hold has been earned."

"She's higher than you isn't she?" Connor smiled.

"Miss Parker has been working for Lester longer than myself." Becker answered.

Matt glanced toward Cutter. "Is he always like this?"

"Only when he's bored. Which usually coincides when he doesn't have a computer." Cutter explained.

"How often does that happen?" Matt asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"This is probably the second time he's been like this." Cutter answered. "I'd start to worry bout him when he's made a herd of raptors and starts throwing them around."

As if on cue, a paper raptor flew to the front of the car and slid between the window and the dashboard. Connor was making strange animal noises as he threw them around. Becker seemed to be ignoring him, or trying not to kill him. Leek was completely oblivious to the raptors.

Matt looked back to Cutter. "Now I'm worried."

"TEMPLE!" Becker yelled.

"So, how long have you been teaching?" Matt asked.

"Uh...professor." Connor called.

"What is it?" Cutter asked.

"Where are they going?" Connor asked.

Cutter looked ahead. The passenger doors of the jeep were wide open and the women were no longer inside. Cutter looked around. He spotted them several meters from the car, heading into the meadow.

"What in the hell?" Cutter asked.

"What are they doing?" Becker demanded. He opened his door and climbed out of the car.

* * *

><p>Despite the lack of creatures seen, the women in the front car were far from bored. Despite the drive the ladies had managed to fill the time with chatter and jokes. They talked about anything and everything.<p>

"And the poor man never realized he was in the wrong department." Claudia finished.

Emily, Abby, and Jess burst into laughter. Claudia wiped a tear from her eye from her laughter.

Emily shook her head. "I don't believe it."

"He came back the next week" Claudia said. "No one had the heart the tell him."

The girls laughed even harder.

"How do you do it?" Abby asked. "How can you keep your wits with those people?"

"That's not my department." Claudia explained. "I deal with the investigations. I don't deal with walk-in complaints."

"How long have you been working for public relations?" Jess asked.

"Oh…six years now." Claudia answered. She lifted her plastic cup and took a quick drink from it. "What you and Emily. How long have you two been working together?"

Abby and Emily exchanged glances. "Well, we've only been working together for a few years, but we actually were acquainted with each other before this." Emily explained.

"How?" Jess asked.

Abby looked down. "My brother and her younger sister."

Jess' eye grew wide.

"It didn't last long, thank goodness. They were both too young for anything serious." Emily explained. "Then a few years ago, I interned at the zoo Abby was working for and we've been friends ever since."

"That's so cool." Jess said.

"What about you, Jess?" Abby asked.

"What about me?"

"Well, I was wondering about your bracelet." Abby said. "I noticed it was a dinosaur charm bracelet."

Jess held up her left wrist. A sterling silver chain was clasped around her slender wrist. Small charms hung by smaller clasps on the chain. "Oh, Lester gave them to me."

"Is he really your uncle?" Claudia asked.

Jess nodded. "Yes. He's the elder brother to my mother."

"Do you like dinosaurs Jess?" Emily asked.

"Sort of. He bought me the necklace when I was four. And when I signed on with the park, he gave me the bracelet and added the charms when we accomplished another millstone." Jess explained.

"What's the final charm?" Claudia asked.

"I don't know. He said it would be a surprise." Jess answered.

"So, do you know a few stories about the workers here?" Abby continued. "Like Becker. What's with him?"

"He's a major stick in the mud." Jess answered. "I mean, you saw how he acted like a general, giving his troops orders."

Emily smiled. "Ex-military?"

Jess nodded. "You have no idea. The man hasn't taken a single day off work since he started. He works from dawn to dusk, if he's caught. I swear that man has nothing outside his job."

"He seems to have caught your eye." Claudia said.

Jess blushed brightly. "I beg your pardon?"

Claudia smiled. "Well, back at the cars, the way you too seemed to be flirting."

"We weren't flirting." Jess explained. "We were just making fun of each other."

"Does that happen often?" Emily asked.

Jess nodded. "Yes. So?"

Emily and Claudia exchanged looks. "Flirting."

"Becker fancies you." Emily said.

Jess blushed again. "No he doesn't."

"Abby what do you think?" Claudia asked. She turned to look at Abby. But Abby wasn't listening. She was looking out the window at the meadow beside them.

"Abby?" Emily asked. She moved across the seat near Claudia. "What's wrong?"

Abby didn't answer. Instead, she opened the door and hopped out of the car. She easily maintained her balance from the moving car to the motionless ground. She traipsed through the underbrush out toward the meadow, leaving the other girls in awe back in the car.

"What is she doing?" Claudia asked.

"I have no idea." Emily answered.

Jess crawled across the front seats to Abby's open door. She hopped out of the car quickly, running to catch up with Abby.

"Jess!" Emily called.

"Let's go." Claudia said. She opened her door and climbed out of the car. Emily followed behind her.

Abby and Jess moved quickly toward the meadow. Emily and Claudia jogged quickly to catch up with them. They weaved through small bushed and leapt over fallen tree limbs, moving deeper into the meadow.

"OI!"

Jess looked behind them, but kept walking. Becker was jogging toward them with Cutter and Matt close behind. Connor was next with Leek taking up the rear.

"Where are you going?" Becker demanded.

"I saw something out there." Abby explained.

"It was probably a dinosaur." Cutter said.

"Which means we should get back into the cars." Becker said, catching up with the women.

"You can go back." Abby said.

"It's dangerous out here." Becker replied.

"We crossed into the herbivore enclosures half an hour ago, Becker." Jess explained. "Besides, you have a gun in your boot."

Becker turned his glare to Jess. "That doesn't mean they're safe, Jessica. You should know that better than anyone."

Suddenly Emily's foot got on an uproot tree root. She gasped as she stumbled forward onto the ground. Matt quickly moved up beside her and took her arm.

"You alright?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Matt carefully lifted Emily back onto her feet. Emily kept her hand on Matt's arm as they continued to follow Abby through the meadow. Neither seemed to mind.

A low rumbled echoed ahead. Everyone stopped suddenly at the noise. Ahead of them was a small field of tall grass. Beyond the field was and overhang of branches, concealing whatever was behind them. The rumbled echoed in front of them again.

"Everyone stay here." Cutter said. He slowly moved forward into the grass. He passed behind the branches, quickly disappearing.

For a moment, no one said anything. They stood in silence, waiting. Suddenly Abby stepped into the grass.

"Abby!" Emily called.

But Abby kept moving. Jess followed behind her, slipping into the grassy field. They girls passed through the branches and emerged into the meadows clearing. Just meters beyond the branches lay an incapacitated triceratops. Her coloring was majestic. Several different shades of brown decorated her entire body. She lay on her side, breathing heavily. Her massive crested head lay to its side. Her massive belly rose with each labored breath she took. Cutter was standing beside her with one of the park biologist. He stunned expression matched Jess'. Jess gasped quietly. She'd never seen anything like it before. She'd worked on the park for several years, but in all her work, she'd never ever seen any of the creatures brought back to life. She reached up to her necklace, unconsciously thumbing the triceratops pendant. To see the triceratops in front of her now was indescribable. The branches moved behind them as the others passed through. There was a chorus of soft gasp.

"It's alright, we've administered a tranquilizer." The biologist said.

"She's sick." Cutter explained.

Abby took a step toward the creature, kneeling by her head. She hesitantly placed her hand on the front horn by its snout. Connor walked up beside Abby and knelt down. He slowly touched the edges of the crest of her head. His eyes were wide in astonishment.

"God, she used to be my favorite when I was kid." Connor explained.

Abby laughed lightly. "She's beautiful."

"What's wrong with her?" Claudia asked.

"Labored breathing, disorientation, dehydration. Seems to happen every six weeks." The biologist explained.

Emily walked to the belly of the triceratops. She placed her hand on the belly, feeling as she inhaled deeply. She could feel the heartbeat of the massive creature. Emily smiled lightly. This was incredible. "Are her pupils dilated?"

Abby moved toward the creature eyes. She took a flashlight from the biologist and shined it into the creature's eyes. Abby watched as the pupils contracted with contact from the light. "Yeah. Which means it ferment logical."

"The plant life." Emily finished. She looked around at the vegetation. Anything could be poisonous to the creatures and cause these symptoms.

"Is there anything nearby that could cause this?" Abby asked.

"A few bushes nearby, but the animals don't each them." He replied.

"How can you be sure?" Cutter asked.

"We've done investigations into the excrement's of the creatures." The biologist replied.

Connor made a disgusted face.

"And you haven't found anything?" Claudia asked.

The biologist shook his head.

"That's odd." Emily said.

Suddenly thunder rumbled loudly above. No one had noticed throughout the tour, but the clouds had grown extremely dark. Leek jumped in surprise. "Um, everyone, I have to insist that we keep moving."

Emily looked disappointed. "You know, if it's alright, I'd like to stay here and help with the trike. If that's okay?"

"Sure I'm in a gap powered jeep. I can drop you off before I head to the boat." The biologist replied.

"I'll stay too." Becker said.

"Are you sure." Matt asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I want to stay with her a little longer."


	7. Chapter 7

Helen Cutter sat at her console back in the control room. She glanced around the room from a moment, ensuring no one was watching her. She looked back down at her computer and typed quickly. Her fingers brushed over the keys with ease and speed. Her anger fuming her actions. Too long had Lester given her meaningless tasks for such little pay. What he'd asked her to do was worth so much more. Yet he gave everything to Jess. His niece. The damn girl was just out of public schooling with no university training and she was in charge of the technical division. Not anymore. No. Helen was about to extract her revenge on everyone. Jess, Lester, and even Cutter. She finished typing her code and waited. She rose from her chair and turned toward Lester and Ryan.

"I've finished debugging the system. Though a few system may go offline while the system reboots." Helen said.

"We'll manage." Lester said. "Get to the boat."

Helen turned back to her computer and pressed the final key, sending her plan into action. She grabbed her bag and headed for the garage. She walked up the ramp to the exit. The door opened in front of her Captain Becker and one of the guests, entered the control room.

* * *

><p>The rain had started pouring minutes after the group reached the cars. Everyone had hurried into the vehicles, changing the seating. Connor was sitting in the front seat of the second car. Matt and Cutter had taken the back. Connor had spread his legs over the front seats, stretching after being cramped in the back for the past few hours. Cutter was watching the vegetation pass, thinking back to the trike.<p>

The sound of rain echoed through the silent cars. The echoing was rhythmic on the clear roves of the vehicles. Suddenly the car stopped moving. Connor looked to the dashboard, bringing his legs off the seat. The CD screen shut off completely as did the headlight. Connor frowned looking at the dashboard, everything was off. The car had shut down.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"I swear I didn't touch anything." Connor said.

"We know that, Connor." Cutter said.

"Then why'd we stop?" Matt asked.

"The entire car's lost power." Connor answered.

Cutter looked out the windshield. Sure enough, the front car had stopped as well. He could see the shadows of the others inside, probably wondering why the car's had stopped as well. He leaned back in the seat and looked out at the area. Rain beat down on the windows. The clouds had overtaken the sun long ago, leaving no light to see.

"Guess we wait for it to come back on." Connor said.

* * *

><p>Helen sped through the island trails towards the docks. The jeep swerved in the mud as she turned too sharply. By her estimate, she should have reached the docks by now, but she hadn't. She was growing more frustrated by the seconds. The rain poured over the windshield as she drove, making her vision much more strained in the dark. The wipers couldn't move fast enough to help her.<p>

Suddenly something struck the jeep. Helen jumped in surprise, pulling the wheel to the left. The sudden alteration of the vehicles direction caused the jeep to swerve off the trail, into the vegetation. Helen tried to regain control, but she could. The jeep ripped through branches and bushes. It swerved in the mud soaked ground and through the fencing.

Helen groaned, lifting her head up from the steering wheel. The engine was smoking beneath the hood. She gripped her belt and unlocked it. She pushed open the door and staggered out of her car. Her skull screamed in agony. She turned from her car, looking around the area. She'd crashed into one of the enclosures. She wasn't sure which one, but she knew it was one.

Helen climbed back into her car and threw it into reverse. The engine groaned as it tried going backwards out of the enclosure. The jeep jerked as it moved over rubble. Suddenly it stopped. The engine groaned loudly before finally dying.

"Damnit!" Helen cursed. She grabbed her bag and climbed back out of the car. She'd have to walk to the boat.

A small rustle in the bushed caught her attention. Helen turned back toward the enclosure. She couldn't see anything in the darkness and rain. But she knew what was in all the enclosures. She turned again and started running along the muddy road.

Suddenly something slammed into her back, throwing her to the ground. Helen grunted as she hit the ground. Something bit into her leg. Helen screamed, trying to jerk her leg from the creature's mouth. The creature pulled hard, dragging a screaming Helen back into the enclosure. Helen's bag lay in the road, gather mud and water in the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

Cutter and Matt watched from the back of the car ad Connor jogged back to them. Connor jogged back to the jeep and opened the door. The rain poured over him, into the car as he climbed back in. He shook his head, mimicking a dog, spraying Matt and Cutter with water.

"Nice, Connor." Cutter muttered.

"Their radios out too. Leek's saying to stay put until the power turns back on." Connor explained.

"Are the girls alright?" Matt asked.

"Uh…I-I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" Connor said, looking in the back.

Matt shrugged. "Maybe they got scared?"

"What's to be scared about? Just a hiccup in the power." Connor explained.

Matt pointed out the window. "We're also beside the Tyrannosaurus paddock."

Connor looked out his window. "Oh yeah. Good point."

Cutter shook his head and leaned back in his seat. God it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>In the front vehicle, Jess was sitting in the back of the car, upside-down. She didn't car that she was in a skirt, Leek was sitting in front of her and had no view anyways. Claudia was sitting beside her, using the door as a back rest, and didn't care that Jess was upside down. Abby was sitting in the front with Leek, leaning against the door. They hadn't said a word since the vehicle stopped, however there hadn't been much of conversations going on since Leek joined them in the vehicle.<p>

Jess sighed. She was so bored. The power should have returned at least an hour ago, but seeing as how she wasn't at the lodge or in procession of her mobile, it probably would take another hour or two with Lester's staff. Until then, Jess needed something to occupy her time, or she'd go mad from the silence.

She caught sight of a box beneath Lester's seat in front of her. She frowned and reached beneath his chair. She dragged out a heavy box. Jess sat up correctly and heaved the box onto the seat between herself and Claudia. Claudia looked over the box with Jess as it opened up. She picked up the top layer of foam and set it on the lid. Beneath the foam were two sets of headgear and several smaller earpieces. Jess picked up one of the devices and examined it in the moonlight.

"What are they?" Claudia asked.

Abby turned in her seat, looking at them in the back.

"They're commlinks used to communicate between vehicles. We designed them for large groups so they could talk back and forth during the tours." Jess explained. "And they run on their own batteries instead of the cars, so these should be charged."

"What's the range of them?" Abby asked.

"We can't communicate with the lodge, if that's what you're asking. But we can communicate with any vehicle within a twenty mile radius of us." Jess answered. She placed the small ear piece into her ear and pressed a small button of the device.

There was a moment of silence in the commlink before, _"Hello?"_

Jess smirked. "Connor?"

"_Yeah? Jess, is that you?"_ Connor asked.

"Yes it is, Connor." Jess answered.

"_What are these things?" _Connor asked.

"Commlinks for vehicles. We can't use them to communicate with the lodge, so don't get your hopes up. But we'll easily be able to communicate with each other." Jess explained.

"_Bloody brilliant idea, whoever thought of it?"_ Cutter's voice said.

"That would be yours truly. And thank you, professor." Jess said.

Matt joined the conversation. _"What else is in the vehicle?"_

"In this case, the commlinks, the chargers, and a pair of night vision goggles." Jess explained. She heard Connor give a slight squeal of joy. "But there's another case in the truck with flairs, flashlights, first aid kit. Traditional items that would be needed in a vehicle."

"Tell Connor not to break those goggles, they're expensive." Leek said.

Jess rolled her eyes.

"_Jess, any estimate how long until the power will come back online?"_ Cutter asked.

"I wouldn't know. If I was in the control room I could give you a time frame. But seeing as I'm here with you…another two hours…maybe." Jess answered.

Suddenly a low and deep sound vibrated through the earth. Jess felt the car beneath her shake from the sound. It sounded almost like thunder, but there had been no sign of it earlier. Abby turned her head and looked out at the area. Claudia frowned beside her in confusion. The thumping sounded again, closer this time.

"_Did you guys feel that?"_ Cutter asked.

"Could it be the power?" Leek asked to nobody.

"Yes. We felt it." Jess answered.

The thumping echoed again. Jess looked forward. Abby's cup of water of water was set in the holder on the dashboard, shook with the vibrations. Jess felt the vibration through her seat growing stronger. She looked around. The rain was still pelting down against the roof of the jeep.

Abby turned from her window. "Jess, the goats gone."

"_Oh my god."_ Connor muttered through the comm.

Suddenly something slammed onto the roof of the car. Jess jumped back into her seat. Claudia gasped beside her. Abby shook in her seat. On the glass roof of the car was a partially devoured portion of meat. Blood mixed with the rain as it slid down the clean surface of the glass. It took a moment for Jess to realize that the meat was in fact the goat!

Jess looked out toward the fence. She could barely see anything beyond the vicious rain pounding the glass. But in the darkness, she could see an outline of a massive skull looking through the foliage of the forest. She watched as the head looked up, swallowing the last bit of goat. Then with a slight turn, the head looked through the fence, back at Jess. Jess swallowed in fear as she starred at the massive Tyrannosaurus Rex. It skinny arm reached up to the lines running as the fence. It set its arm on the wires, slowly pulling it off. It was testing the fence!

"Oh god!" Leek muttered. He opened the door and ran out of the car. Jess watched in disbelief as Leek ran past the vehicles towards the restrooms stationed just down the road.

"What is he doing?" Claudia asked.

"He left us." Abby said. Claudia grabbed Abby's arm for comfort.

Jess watched the fence; the Rex ripped the lines one by one. The section of fencing in front of their vehicle whined loudly, sagging toward them. She trembled in her seat, fear growing every second. She watched in horror as the Rex ripped the last wire free. It walked out of its enclosure between the two cars. It was massive. Its large body moved with easy across the ground. Its head bobbed with each step it took. Rows of knife long teeth aligned its massive mouth.

"Professor Cutter." Jess whispered.

Suddenly the Rex released a deafening bellow. The girls cried out, covering their ears. Jess pulled out her commlink as she covered her ears. The Rex ceased is roar and stomped around the cars. Claudia looked into the trunk. She found the second case in the back and pulled out a large spotlight. She flicked it on and looked out the window.

Jess watched as the Rex shifted its attention to their car. She looked to Claudia, then to the light. "Turn it off!"

Claudia quickly turned off the light and threw the light into the back, but it was too late. The Rex was already walking toward their car. Jess noticed the door was still open. She slowly moved into the front and dropped by the chair. She motioned for Abby to move into the back with Claudia. Jess reached up for the door very slowly. She grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it shut.

The Rex's head turned quickly toward the car. He growled deeply, looking at the car. The girls were motionless, but frightened. The massive head dropped low, looking into the car. Abby slowly shifted from the window, as did Jess. Suddenly the Rex bellowed again. Its roar shook the entire vehicle. The girls covered their ears, whimpering in fear.

It dropped its head to the car. It moved quickly, pushing the car. The car jerked violently from the force. Claudia screamed as the car jerked. The shaking only lasted a second, but it was sudden.

What's it doing?" Jess asked.

"It's trying to determine if we're food or not." Abby explained.

"And if it determines we are?" Claude aside.

The Rex lifted its head over the clear roof of the car and looked down. Suddenly, Jess felt her heart stop. They had only seconds.

"GET DOWN!" Jess screamed.

The Rex slammed its mouth in through the glass. The girls were pinned in the seats. The Rex pushed its snout into the opening, trying to get to the girls through the glass. Jess pushed her feet against the glass, trying to hold it up. If the glass broke, they were dead. The Rex's snout pressed against the glass, trying to push it deeper into the car. Its massive jaw was only separated from the girls by inches of Plexiglas.

The Rex lifted its head from the car. It rammed the car with the side of its head. The car shook violently again, but stayed upright. But with another hit from the Rex, the car was rolled onto its side. The girls were tossed about in the car. The glass shattered as the roof touched the ground. The girls landed on their stomach, pinned beneath the underbelly of the car and the ground.

Claudia pushed herself up from the ground. Her forearms supported her weight as she raised her head from the ground. Her left brow had been cut by the glass. Blood rolled down the side of her face. Abby had rolled into the trunk section, off the glass. She looked out at the window.

The Rex roar as it bit into one of the tires. It placed its foot onto the underbelly of the car. Its weight was too much for the frames of the car. The frames slowly bent inward, crushing the car against the ground. The glass window shattered under the stress. Abby pulled from the window as glass burst into the car. Jess was slowly pinned in the front seat. The dividers or the car slowly cut off each woman from each other and an escape route. All three women were slowly being crushed from the Rex's weight on top of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Cutter shifted glanced between Connor and the fence. Connor's face was practically plaster to the windshield, watching the paddock. He was wearing the night vision goggles Jess had mentioned, staring out at the paddock. It gave him a severely uneasy feeling. Cutter frowned and turned to the fences.

"What is it?" Matt asked. He pulled out his commlink.

Neither Cutter nor Connor answered. They watch as the massive head of the female Tyrannosaurus rose from the foliage around the fence. Half of the dead goat was still in its mouth. With a quick motion, the Rex had swallowed the goat and looked to the cars.

Cutter caught movement from the other car. He spotted Leek running from the car. He ran past them and rushed into the loo just down the road.

"What's he doing?" Matt asked.

"Well, when you gotta go…" Connor trailed off. He pulled the goggles from his head.

They watched as the Rex ran its hand over the fence. Cutter was astonished as the creature tested the fence for any harm. He watched as its massive jaws latched over the cable, ripping them from the beams. The metallic whine of the fences echoed over the rain, slowly leaning over the front car. The Rex ripped off the last cable, finally free from its paddock. It stepped onto the roads slowly. Then it released a massive roar into the air. The roar caused a massive feedback through the commlinks. Connor and Cutter pulled them from their ears and continued to watch the Rex.

"Blimey." Connor whispered.

"The Jurassic's top predator." Matt said. He leaned closer to the front seats. "Keep very still. It's visions based on movements."

"No problems here." Connor replied.

Suddenly a large bright light burst from the rear of the front car. The Rex's head turned toward the light and slowly walked toward the car.

"No, no, no, what are they doing?" Connor asked.

But Cutter watched on. This was the world's most feared dinosaur. And he was watching it. He watched as the Rex walked over to the front car. It didn't seem to be taking any interest in it. Just curious about the light. But then it changed. It turned its head to the car. Cutter watched as the Rex inspected the car. It lowered its head and nudged it before raising its head again.

Suddenly the Rex slammed its snout into the roof of the car. Cutter moved closer as the Rex tried to pry the girls from the car, but the glass prevented it.

"Good god." Connor said.

The Rex pulled its snout from the car and slammed into the side once more. The car jerked from the force. The Rex slammed its head into the car once more, sending the car toppling onto its roof. Cutter watched the shadows of the girls fall onto the ground by the force of the tumble.

The Rex launched onto the car, biting the tires off. Its weight was slowly crippling the car, crushing the girls beneath it. They couldn't sit there anymore. The girls needed help.

"Grab the flares" Cutter ordered.

"What are you thinking?" Connor asked.

Matt moved into the back and uncovered the second box Jess had told them about. He threw open the lid. There were only three flares in the box. He grabbed them all and moved back to the front.

Cutter took one of the flare and pulled off the top. The flare ignited inside the car. The bright red color lit up the interior of the car. He threw open his door and jogged several steps from the car. He waved the flare around above his head. "HEY!"

The Rex turned from the roar and roared. Shreds of the tires clung from its teeth. The Rex stepped from the car toward Cutter. Cutter stood his ground with the flare. He moved the flare to the side, watching the Rex. The Rex followed the flare as he moved it. Cutter threw the flare from the car and waited. The Rex roared and followed the flare. Cutter turned and ran for the upturned vehicle.

Connor emerged from the car with an ignited flare. He waved it, catching the Rex's attention. He threw it from the cars, lengthening the distance between them and it. He waited as the Rex ran after the flare, right into the lavatories. Connor internally winced at his actions, but turned away. He raced toward the cars, blocking out Leek's screams as the Rex discovered him.

Cutter was on the ground by the rear of the car. He'd managed to wedge a piece of the framework away just enough for Abby to slip through. Abby was already partially out by the time Connor arrived to the car. He took Abby's arms, helping her out completely. Abby was covered in mud and soaked. The rain continued to pour down on them.

"Claudia and Jess are still in there." Abby gasped.

"We'll get them out." Cutter said, reached back into the car.

Abby looked up from the ground and gasped. Connor turned to see what she was looking at and pulled her back against the car. "Cutter."

Cutter froze. He listened carefully. He could hear the footsteps of the Rex growing closer to them. He turned slowly, leaning his back against the car. The Rex's head came down just inches from them, searching for them. The Rex moved tis head from side to side, barely missing the top of their heads. Abby was pressed up against Connor.

"HEY!" Matt yelled. He waved the last red flare in the air.

The Rex turned its head at the noise but didn't move. It had lost interest in the flares.

_New plan_. Matt thought. He threw down the flare and climbed back into the car. He slammed his hand over the steering wheel, blaring the car horn. He looked out, watching the Rex's reaction.

The Rex turned its head back to the second car. It roared loudly and charged the car. Matt ducked between the seats as the Rex slammed its head into the side of the car. The force tossed the car into the air, rolling along the road. The Rex turned from the rolling car, back to the first one. It walked back slowly to the first car, growling.

The Rex dropped its head by the front tire and pushed the car. The car moved with the force, pushing Cutter, Connor, and Abby in the process. The moved with the car, keeping out the Rex's reach. The car spun around, almost pinning the others between itself and the concrete slab of the fence structure.

Inside the car, Claudia could feel the car spinning around. She lowered her head near the ground and saw the feet of the Rex in front of her. She pulled back quickly. She looked around the car for Jess. Jess was lying in the front section of the car. She was lying on her back unconscious.

The Rex pushed the car again. The car moved back toward the barricade. The back half of the car rammed into the barricade, lifting it off the ground.

"Get back!" Cutter ordered. He climbed over the barricade quickly. Abby and Connor followed suit, but there was nothing but a massive drop into the enclosure.

"Grab the cables!" Connor yelled. He bent down and grabbed one of the detached cables.

The Rex pushed the car again, pushing it high on the barricade.

"Connor, take Abby and climb down!" Cutter ordered.

Connor nodded. He grabbed Abby and quickly let her climb onto his back. Connor carefully started scaling down the drop. Abby held onto Connor as he scaled down the drop. Cutter grabbed another cable but watched the car grow closer. The Rex was pushing it over the drop, with Claudia and Jess still inside. He couldn't leave them, not yet. But there was also nothing her could do. He slowly started scaling down the wall. The car rose high on the barricade. Cutter watched the car grow closer to falling over the edge. Finally, will one last push, the car fell over the edge of the road into the enclosure. Cutter felt the wind blow past him as the care plummeted into the trees below.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the lodge, Lester and Mark were huddled around Helen's computer. Mark was scanning through the last commands Helen had entered in before the entire system went offline. Emily was sitting off to the side, out of their way. Becker was standing behind her, on the small ramp. Ryan stood beside him, watching Lester.

"From what I can tell, Helen covered her tracks to the letter. Whatever she did, she didn't want anyone to know until it was too late." Mark explained.

"Is there any way to undo what she did?" Emily asked.

Mark shook his head. "I'm not sure. Helen's a far better hacker than I am."

"But we have a better one." Becker said.

Lester nodded. "Yes. Ryan, I want you to take a guest jeep and bring back Professor Cutter and the others."

Ryan nodded and pushed off of the railing. He tuned and headed out the door.

"I'll take a second jeep and go with him." Becker said.

"I'm going with you." Emily said. She rose from the floor and jumped the railing. She jogged up the small ramp after Becker.

"You know this isn't going to be safe." Becker said.

"I don't care." Emily said. "The powers out, which means those cars stopped running somewhere between the trike enclosure and the lodge. You're going to need help."

"You're just going to see if Anderson's alright." Becker said.

Emily shrugged. "And? You're going for the same reason, to check on Jess."

Becker looked to Emily for a moment. She held his gaze. Becker motioned his head toward the garage. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jess slowly awoke. Her entire body was encased in a throbbing sensation. She felt herself positioned in a strange angle, and couldn't find her equilibrium yet. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the seats of the car. Jess frowned and slowly moved. The car groaned under her motion, ceasing Jess' action.<p>

"Jess?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia?" Jess asked.

Claudia's face appeared between the two seats. Jess noticed the cut and blood along the side of Claudia's face. Her clothes were soaked and caked with mud. They hung her Claudia's body. Yet with everything, Claudia looked fine.

"Are you alright?" Claudia asked.

Jess nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

Claudia swallowed. "You need to remain calm Jess. The Rex pushed us off the road."

"We're in the enclosures?" Jess asked.

"We're in a tree, Jess." Claudia answered.

Jess closed her eyes tightly. She hated heights. She absolutely hated them. "Oh god."

"It's going to be alright, Jess." Claudia said.

"Where's Abby?" Jess asked.

"Cutter and Connor got her out." Claudia answered.

"Would you two care to join her?" came Cutter's voice.

Claudia turned from Jess, looking to her right. Cutter was leaning beside the car in the tree. His face and hair was wet and covered in mud. His hands were scraped around the knuckles, covered in mud as well. He opened the door on his side, allowing it to drop onto the branch beneath his feet.

"Time to go." He said.

"What about Jess?" Claudia asked.

"Go. I'll be right behind you." Jess answered.

Claudia slowly rose to her feet. She grabbed the head of the seat and carefully started moving toward the door. Cutter held out his hand toward Claudia. Claudia grabbed Cutter's hand as she reached the edge of the door. She released the seat and grabbed the branch by her hand. She stepped onto the branch, stepping out of the car.

"Alright, Jess, you're next. Now, we can't get to you by your door. One of the branches is blocking it, so you're going to have to climb up the seats. Watch your step." Cutter explained.

"Oaky." Jess mumbled. Carefully, she rose from the floor. She moved slowly, limiting the movement in the car. She grabbed the headrests of the chairs, and used them to pull herself into the middle section. The car groaned in the movements, causing Jess to pause a moment.

Once the groaning stopped, Jess moved again. She drew her legs up over the seats, bringing them up beside her hip on the driver's seat. The car groaned again and slipped slightly in the tree. Jess gasped loudly and grabbed the frame of the car. She mistakenly looked outside of the car, inadvertently looking at the ground. She closed her eyes tightly. The car stopped sliding. Only moving a centimeter or two.

Cutter exhaled. "Alright, let's get you out Jess."

Jess opened her eyes and looked up from the ground. She looked over to Cutter and Claudia. She carefully extended her legs out to the passenger seat. As Jess started pulling herself toward the door, the car shuddered again. Jess gasped in fear.

"I can't make it." Jess said. "Any further movement's going to loosen the car."

"Hang on Jess; we're going to get you out." Cutter said.

The car shuddered again. It moved again, dropping lower. Jess grabbed onto the frame and the back of the seat as the car moved. She stared down at the ground as the car started slipping in the branches once more.

Suddenly the door behind her opened. Jess looked behind as Matt grabbed her arm. He pulled her from the car just as it broke the branch, falling to the ground. The impact echoed loudly, sending vibrations through the tree. For a moment, no one moved.

Cutter looked across the branches to Matt and Jess. "You alright?"

Jess nodded.

* * *

><p>Connor and Abby were waiting at the base of the tree. The others were only a few feet above them, slowly making their way down to the ground. The car was lying on its roof by the base of the trunk, beside Connor and Abby. Cutter hopped onto the ground. Claudia was coming down behind him. Cutter held up his arms, helping Claudia out of the tree. Matt and Jess were on the other side of the tree, already on the ground.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" Abby asked.

"Beside a few cuts and bruises, I'd say we're fine." Cutter answered.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Connor asked, looking to Matt.

"Climbed down the cables after the Rex left the road." Matt explained.

Jess looked herself over. Her white top was no longer white, but more mud than anything. Her skirt was no better. Her legs were slightly scraped up from the glass, but no longer bleeding. Her heels, however, were sinking in the mud. She slipped off her shoes and dropped them on the ground. She wouldn't be able to walk fast in them anyways.

"What's the plan?" Matt asked.

"We have to get to the lodge." Jess answered.

"How? There's a Rex patrolling the roads, not to mention we're still in its enclosure." Connor explained.

Jess nodded. "I know, and unless anyone else has any idea, we're going to have to walk through the enclosures back to the lodge."

"How far is it?" Cutter asked.

Jess thought for a moment. "A long ways away. But that's taking the roads. If we cut through the enclosures, we should be able to cut the distance in half."

"Do you know the way?" Claudia asked.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. I'm only a tech engineer here. I've only seen the maps of the enclosures on my console screen."

"How large is the Rex enclosure?" Matt asked.

"Several miles." Jess answered.

Matt nodded. "Let's get moving."

Connor frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Look, the Rex just extended its territory the moment she ripped through the fence. If we move now, we can be out of her enclosure before she decided to come back." Matt said.

"He's right. The sooner we leave the enclosure, the safer we'll be." Cutter replied. "We follow the fence out, and then we'll cut through the park."


	11. Chapter 11

Becker's jeep rounded the corner of the road in front of the Tyrannosaur enclosure. Becker slammed on the breaks the second they rounded the corner. He climbed out of the jeep and grabbed his weapon from the back of the jeep. Emily climbed out of the jeep and followed Becker. She stared at the massive section of fence that had been ripped down. Glass shards covered the road near the hole, but none of the cars were there.

"Where the hell are the vehicles?" Becker asked. He stood further from the fences, looking at the surrounding damage.

Emily shook her head. She walked along the fence, looking over the ground. There were scraps of metal and glass all over the ground. Then she caught sight of something lying within the scattered shards of metal. Emily knelt down, shining her light on it. Her stomach turned. Emily staggered back from the several foot.

"I think I found Leek." Becker said.

"I think I did too." Emily said.

Becker looked her way.

Suddenly a loud roar broke through the silence. Becker aimed his gun and started stepping backwards toward Emily.

"Do you think it's ahead of us?" Emily asked.

"She could be anywhere. The powers don it could go into any enclosure it likes." Becker explained.

"So what do we do?" Emily asked.

"We finish looking around and head back to the lodge. We need more than just a shotgun." Becker answered.

Emily looked back over the debris, minus Leek's foot. She moved along the hole and looked over the guardrail. She shined her light into the enclosure. Her light caught the metallic frame of one of the cars. "Oh my god!"

Becker turned and looked over the edge. "Bloody hell."

Another roar tore their attention from the car. Becker turned to find the Rex standing beside the jeep. Its tail moved in the air behind its body. It gaze was fixed on them.

"Becker?" Emily asked.

"Get into the enclosure." Becker whispered.

The Rex roared and began charging them.

"Now!" Becker order. He fires his shotgun, but the Rex kept coming. Becker threw his empty gun to the ground and followed Emily into the enclosure. The Res looked over the hole, snapping its jaws at them. Emily and Becker reached the bottom, leaving the roaring Rex on top.

"Now what?" Emily asked.

"We get the hell out of the enclosure be she decides to follow us." Becker answered. He pushed her along the fence line into the enclosure. The Rex remained up on the ledge, roaring ferociously at them.

"What about the others?" Emily asked.

"No one was in the car." Becker said. "Chances are, they're inside the enclosures. If we're lucky, we might run into them."

* * *

><p>Jess was standing on a fallen log, starring back in the enclosure. The Rex's roars echoed in the cold air. Chills ran up her spine, not from the cold, but from fear of the sounds. Her hands were trembling by her waist.<p>

"Jess?"

Jess turned. Claudia was standing on the ground beside her. Her head was tilted to the left as she looked up at Jess. Her eyes were filled with concern.

Jess motioned her head back toward the enclosure. "Do you hear that?"

Claudia nodded. "Yes. I hear it."

"The Rex probably entered the enclosure again." Cutter said. "Let's pick up the pace."

"Cutter, I don't think we can go much longer." Claudia said. "Look I don't know about you, but my adrenaline ran out up in that tree. I vote we find somewhere safe and rest for the night."

"I second that motion." Connor said. He was sitting on the other side of Jess, leading over his knees. Abby was sitting on the ground beside him.

"You're probably right." Cutter said.

"The only safe place would be off the ground." Matt said.

Cutter nodded. "Out of reach of the Rex."

"I'll stay on the ground, if you don't mind." Jess said. She turned and hopped off the log. "I can't get back in a tree. Besides, these tree roots are so closely grown, nothing will be able to get through, or even know we're there."

"It is easier than climbing up another tree.' Claudia said.

Matt exchanged glances with Cutter. "It'll do. But we should probably hold a watch, just in case."

Cutter looked around the area. There were multiple trees surrounding them, yet none seemed open enough in the roots. Not for all of them at least. "We may have to split up…at least for the night. Maybe three to a tree? I can take Jess and Claudia, if you think you'll be alright Connor."

Connor shrugged. "If it takes a theme park full of dinosaurs for you to let me on my own, I'm alright with.

Cutter smirked. "Let's get in for the night."

They separated into two groups. Matt, Connor, and Abby headed toward one tree while Cutter, Claudia, and Jess took another. They managed to squeeze between the tightly wound roots of the tree, fully secured within them. They leaned against the inner of the tree, furthest from the opening of the roots in case a creature came by. Jess was settled on the far left with Claudia on her right. Cutter was on Claudia's opposite side.

"Who takes first watch?" Jess asked.

"I will." Cutter said.

"You sure?" Claudia asked.

Cutter nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."

Claudia nodded sleepily. Alright. But be sure to wake one of us. You…you can't…stay awake…all…night…"

Cutter felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Claudia leaning against him. He glanced to Jess. She smiled lightly and leaned her head against the tree.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came swift over the park. The rays of the sun cut through the treetops and spaces between the roots. The warmth fell over Claudia's cheek, waking her slowly from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly. The bright yellow light caused her to wince momentarily. Claudia lifted her head and opened her eyes. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight beaming across her face. She looked up to find herself leaning against Cutter's shoulder. She lifted her head, careful not to wake to sleeping man. She felt her cheeks flush lightly. Claudia ran her hand through her hair, snagging her fingers in the dried mud and leaves. She turned her head to find the place empty of Jess.

Claudia frowned and rose. She quietly rose from the ground and weaved out into the out. She cautiously stepped out into the open, but she couldn't see Jess.

"Jess." She whispered.

"Over here."

Claudia turned. Jess was sitting on the ground near the root opening. Claudia exhaled slowly and walked over to Jess. "You scared the life out of me, Jess. What are you doing out here?"

Jess shrugged. "Thought I could keep watch better out here."

"How long have you been keeping watch? Cutter never woke me for my watch." Claudia said.

Jess smirked lightly. "Cutter fell asleep about two hours after you did."

"You've been keeping watch all night?" Claudia asked.

"Well, I couldn't exactly sleep." Jess answered.

Claudia nodded slowly. "We'll get to the lodge, Jess. Don't worry. And when we do, this entire accident can be put behind you."

"I wish I could believe that Claudia." Jess whispered.

"Claudia?" Cutter appeared in the root opening.

"Over here." Claudia said.

Cutter stepped into the opening. "Did anybody sleep?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard Connor snoring a few hours ago." Jess said.

"Was not." Connor called, emerging from the roots of another tree. Matt and Abby followed behind him.

"So what's the plan?" Abby asked.

"We get to the lodge." Cutter said.

"We managed to reach the herbivores enclosure last night, so it should be easy passage through." Jess explained. "If we push it, we can make it by nightfall."

Cutter nodded. "Great, then let's get moving."

"Wait." Connor said. "Listen."

Everyone was still. There was a rustling nearby, growing closer. Everyone ducked down, keeping out of sight and reach, and waited. The rustling grew louder. Then came a panting of air. Emily slowly jogged into view. She glanced back over her left shoulder. Becker was jogging behind her.

Jess rose from her place. "Emily! Becker!"

Emily turned. She smiled. "Jess!"

Becker turned. "Where are the others?"

Cutter rose behind Jess with Claudia. "We're all here."

"Is anyone hurt?" Becker asked.

"Nothing too serious, no." Cutter answered.

"What are you two doing out here?" Connor asked, joining the group.

"We came looking for you." Emily answered.

Connor nodded slowly. "And then what?"

"The Rex found us before we could find you." Becker answered.

"So you're stuck out here with us. That's lovely." Connor said.

"That's enough, Connor." Cutter said.

"Look I don't mean to interrupt this nice little reunion, but we are standing in a dinosaur enclosure." Claudia said. "Can we please get moving?"

"Claudia's right. We should move." Matt said.

"The fastest way is to cut through the enclosure." Becker said. He unzipped his jacket.

"That's what I told them." Jess said. "But you know the enclosures better than I do. Do you think you can lead the way?"

Becker nodded, passing his jacket to Jess. "Shouldn't be a problem. Take it, you look cold."

"At least until we run into something over ten feet tall." Connor mumbled.

"Connor." Cutter warned.

"Shuttin' up." Connor said.

"If we head northeast in this enclosure we should reach the lodge by tonight. Depending on how fast we move." Becker explained.

"Then let's move." Cutter said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover and at least forty different species of dinosaurs between us and the lodge."

* * *

><p>The trek through the park was unbearable. The storm from the night before had completely cleared, bringing the bright sun high into the sky and heat. The mud cakes into their clothes only amplified the heat from the sun. The only relief Jess managed to feel was the fact that her feet were uncovered without her shoes. The group had managed to keep out of sight of the creatures within the forests of the enclosure. The open was another story. Everyone had made the uncomfortable decision to venture into the open to cross the enclosure. It was only a few meters of open field before the forest trees thickened again.<p>

Jess exhaled deeply. She looked up from the ground to find herself dragging behind. She kicked up her feet and jogged to catch up with the group. She'd never been the fastest growing up, and walking over difficult terrain without shoes wasn't easy on the feet.

Becker slowed his pace enough to meet in the back with Jess. "You alright?"

Jess looked up. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Becker looked down at Jess mud and blood covered legs. Her feet were completely covered in mud and dirt. "Jess you can always ask for a break if you need it."

"Really, Becker, I'm fine." Jess said.

"Hey look there!" Matt called. He stopped walking and looked to his right.

The group stopped and looked with him. They were overseeing a small hill in the field. A small pod of creatures were running along the base of the hill. They were a majestic sight, moving as one. Dark orange colors covered their bodies.

"What are they?" Claudia asked.

"They look like Gallimimus." Cutter said.

Matt nodded. "Cretaceous era."

"Are…are they carnivores?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but they're more like scavengers than hunters." Matt explained.

"We should get moving." Becker called.

Jess frowned. The creatures had changed directions almost simultaneously, fluidly. Her eyes widened. She stepped from the others. "Uh guys…they're uh…they're heading this way."

Cutter watched the pack. Jess was right, they were heading straight for them. "Run. Run!"

Everyone turned quickly, racing away from the pack. The Gallimimus pack burst over the hill with great speed. They weaved around and in between the group. Jess weaved through the Gallimimus, trying to stay with the others. One of the creatures ran into Jess. She stumbled on the ground, rolling to a stop. Gallimimus leapt over her or ran around her.

Someone grabbed her arm, lifting her back onto her feet. Jess turned to head to find Becker behind her. He grabbed her hand and led her toward a fallen tree. They huddled against the tree, waiting for the Gallimimus to pass. Becker lightly nudged Jess to move. Jess crawled along the branch and slipped beneath a large hole. Becker followed close behind her. Cutter and Claudia were on the other side of the log, watching the pack run.

The pack was beginning to thin out in front of them. Suddenly, with a startling roar, the Rex burst from the tree line, charging the pack. Several Gallimimus scattered in attempts to avoid the Rex, but one ran right within the Rex's reach. The Rex grabbed the neck of the creature in its massive jaws. The Gallimimus struggled, crying loudly. The Rex dropped the Gallimimus long enough to sink its jaws back into the neck and rip off its flesh.

"God just looked at them." Cutter awed. "The world's most dangerous hunter."

Jess lowered her head, staring at the grass beneath her. "Can we go now?"

Becker turned to Jess. He watched her huddled form against the log for a second. "Can we reach the tree line without it seeing us?"

"If we stay low." Cutter answered.

Becker nodded. He grabbed Jess' hand. "Follow me."

Slowly, Becker rose partially from the ground. With Jess' hand in his, he led the way across the remaining field. Claudia followed closely behind Jess, with Cutter bringing up the rear. The Rex feasted on the Gallimimus carcass, never seeing the small group slip past her. They reached the beginning tree line before they finally looked back.

Jess released Becker's hand and dropped to her knees. Her hands trembled against her knees. Claudia knelt down beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Claudia asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Cutter looked around. "Where are the others?"

Claudia and Jess looked up from the ground. Connor, Matt, Emily, and Abby were missing.


	13. Chapter 13

Connor, Matt, Emily, and Abby stood at the edge of the forest line. The wrong side of the forest line. They had separated from the group when the pack of Gallimimus stampeded toward them. Had it not been for the Tyrannosaurus bursting from the trees, they would have rejoined the group. AS it stood, the Rex was still feasting in the meadow in front of them.

Connor was hunched over, propping his hands against his knees. "Now what?"

"We keep heading for the visitor center. That was the plan." Matt said.

"How? None of us know the way back and we're separated from the others." Abby said.

"But we know the direction. They others will be going the same way, so chances are we'll regroup with them at some point." Matt explained.

Emily turned from the field and started walking back through the jungle. She said nothing as she walked, catching everyone's attention. The other's shared a confused glance with one another for a brief second. Then the followed after Emily.

"When Captain Becker and I started searching for you, I watched the scenery. And I think I can get us near the Center." Emily explained.

Abby smiled. "You and your photographic memory."

"Hasn't led us wrong yet." Emily replied. "I just wished I'd seen the maps earlier."

Matt stopped abruptly. How could he have forgotten? "Connor, do you still have any of those paper dinosaurs with you?"

Connor turned and frowned. "Why?"

"Because you made them in the cars, out of the visitor maps." Matt explained.

Connor's eyes grew wide in realization. "Oh my god. I did! How could I forget that?"

"What's goin' on?" Abby asked.

Connor reached into his jean pockets, searching for the paper. He pulled out several deformed dinosaurs. The paper had been drenched and dried. It was worn and looked like it was going to fall apart. "During the drive through the park, I started making paper raptors to pass the time. I made them out of visitor maps in the trunk of the cars."

"So you're saying you've had a map and didn't realize it?" Abby asked.

Connor shrugged. "Well when you're running through a dinosaur enclosure after watching a T-Rex trash a car, you tend to forget such things."

Abby rolled her eyes.

Matt took one of the raptors and carefully unfolded it. The map covered the entire island. The enclosures were labeled by cartoon dinosaurs, as was the visitor center. The map wasn't what he had in mind, but it was better than nothing. It gave them an idea of where they were, and the direction they were going.

"Alright, we passed through the Rex enclosure last night. Jess already established we're in the herbivore enclosure…which puts us in this general area." Matt pointed.

"And with the visitor center here, we have our general path." Emily said.

"Any chances of running into carnivores?" Connor asked.

"If we're lucky, all we'll have to worry about is the Rex." Matt answered.

"And um…speaking of her…she's moving this way." Abby said.

Everyone turned where Abby was looking. To their horror, the Rex was moving their way. Matt grabbed Emily's arm and pushed her back. Connor grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her with him.

"Go!" Matt ordered.

They ran quickly in the forest, weaving through the trees and ducking under the fallen branches. The Rex's footsteps echoed like thunder behind them. The earth trembles beneath their feet as they ran. By the sound-or lack thereof- she hadn't seen then yet. But chances are, she could smell them. They followed the tree line of the forest, toward another clearing. From the gaps between the trees, Matt could see herds of herbivores in the meadow.

"Head for the clearing!" Matt yelled.

"Are you insane?" Connor asked.

"Come on!" Abby replied.

They veered out into the clearing. The grass was taller than the previous clearing, reaching halfway up their knees. Herds of creatures were gathered, grazing peacefully amongst themselves. They raced into the clearing, right into a herd of Ankylosaurus. The creatures looked up from the grass as they passed. They took no note of them, until the Rex burst from the forest behind them.

Immediately the demeanor of the Ankylosaurus' changed. They roared loudly, turning toward the charging Rex. They moved together, forming a protective barrier. Connor and Abby dove beneath the dinosaurs, quickly crawling to safety. Abby crawled on her stomach beneath the Ankylosaurus, avoiding the massive club tails. Connor crawled on his hands and knees past the Ankylosaurus' ducking the swinging clubs.

The Ankylosaurus on the far end of the barricade turned. Matt pushed Emily out of the way of the clubbed tail. The Ankylosaurus tail slammed into Matt, sending him out of the Rex's reach. Matt hit the ground and rolled in the grass.

The Rex roared at the herd, snapping tis jaws at them. The Ankylosaurus' roared back. The far one's swinging their tails in defense. The Rex withdrew its head from the tails as the clubs swung near it. The Rex roared a final time and turned from the herd. She stomped off back into the forest. The Ankylosaurus herd slowly migrated from the forest line.

Abby and Connor rose from the ground. Emily rose up to her knees several feet from them. She turned, looking back at Connor and Abby.

"Are you alright Emily?" Abby asked.

Emily nodded. "I'm fine."

"Where's Matt?" Connor asked.

Emily turned from them. She'd seen Matt go down several feet from her. She rose to her feet and moved in Matt's direction. "Matt?"

"Here!" Matt called.

Emily turned slightly. Matt's right arm waved above the grass. Emily jogged toward him. Matt was lying on his back, his face and visible with discomfort and pain. His left arm was supported against his chest.

Emily dropped beside Matt. "Oh my god. Abby!"

Matt pushed himself up with his right arm. He winced painfully as he sat up.

"Don't move, Matt. You're hurt." Emily ordered.

"I'm fine." Matt replied.

Emily grabbed his left shoulder. Matt recoiled, yelling in agony. He fell back against the ground. He pushed Emily's hand from his shoulder.

Abby and Connor jogged to them. Abby dropped to her knees beside Emily. Connor turned, watching the forest line.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"Shoulder. Could be broken or dislocated." Emily explained.

"I'm fine." Matt repeated.

Emily raised a brow. "Shall I test it then?"

Matt pushed her arm from him. But Abby grabbed his shoulder. Her grasp wasn't as hard as Emily's but it was enough to send a wave intense pain through his shoulder. Matt hissed in pain. Abby prodded Matt's shoulder, feeling the injuries.

"Fractured clavicle." Abby stated. "We need to immobilize it."

Matt shook his head. "We don't have time. If stay here too long the Rex will come back. We need to keep moving."

"If we don't immobilize your shoulder you could end up with permanent damage." Emily explained.

Matt pushed himself back up. "We'll fix it when we get back to the visitor center.

Abby unbuttoned her black shirt. She tossed it to Emily. "We'll use this for a temporary support."

Emily quickly brought the body of Abby's shirt around Matt's arm. She tied the two sleeves around his neck, creating a small sling. Emily grabbed Matt's good arm and helped him up onto his feet.

"Let's keep moving." Connor said.


	14. Chapter 14

Cutter, Claudia, Jess, and Becker walked through the forest enclosure. The trees had thinned out but the underbrush was more than enough to slow them down. The grass itself was to knee level, filled with roots and other plant life. Walking barefoot in the grass had long since become a hazard for Jess. She couldn't see anything beneath the grass, so each step was accompanied by a mental prayer she didn't step on anything that would result in a tetanus shot later. And being a person of…limiting height, the grass reached higher up her legs than the others. All the while, Becker walked alongside her, offering a hand if she needed it.

"How far are we from the visitor center?" Cutter asked.

Becker turned. He carefully set Jess back in the ground and moved his hands from her waist. "Probably fifteen miles."

"Are we still in the herbivore enclosure, or did we pass into another enclosure?" Claudia asked.

"I'm not sure." Becker answered. "We haven't crossed and enclosure fencing."

They continued walking through the forest. All around them, the forest was silent. Eerily silent in fact. There had been no creature sounds for some miles now. It was concerning to them all, though no one wanted to say a word about it.

Jess turned her back to the others, walking backwards. She looked up at the trees. The branches were high up, full of leaves that had gone uneaten by the herbivores. In fact, they looked untouched completely. Something wasn't right. That much she knew. But she just couldn't-

Jess gasped as she stumbled backwards. She hit the ground, bum first, tripping over a tree root. The others turned. Jess' red hair peaked over the top of the grass.

"Own!" Jess groaned.

"You alright Jess?" Cutter asked. Jess waved her hand. "Fine. Just tripped."

"Maybe next time you should watch where you're walking?" Becker suggested.

Jess rolled her eyes and turned toward the others. She froze instantly, staring at the ground. "Professor, you should come see this."

Cutter frowned. He walked back through the brush toward Jess. Claudia and Becker followed him. Cutter came to Jess and stopped. Jess was sitting in a small clearing of ground. Just in front of her was an impossibility. It was a nest with broken shells. Cutter knelt down beside them.

"Unbelievable." Cutter muttered.

Becker shook his head. "This can't."

Jess picked up one of the shells and tossed them to Becker. "Well these aren't rocks."

"They're actually breeding." Cutter muttered.

"How? Lester said all dinosaurs were female." Claudia said.

Cutter looked up. "Well, Abby made a point earlier about the cloning methods. Something about amphibian DNA in the sequencing."

Claudia nodded slowly. "Right, she mention that some species of frogs and change sex."

Cutter looked up to Jess. "You know the system, do you know which species of frogs Lester used?"

Jess thought for a moment. "Um…not off the top of my head."

"Do you know where they came from?" Claudia asked.

"Western Africa I believe." Jess answered.

Cutter nodded. "Abby was right."

From behind, the bushes danced. Becker turned quickly. Cutter rose from the ground. The bushes danced all around them. There was no noise, just dancing. Jess rose to her feet, looking at the dancing bushes. They moved close together, circling back to back.

"Cane anyone see anything?" Cutter asked.

Becker shook his head. "Nothing."

Suddenly a creature emerged. It was tall, matching Becker's height. It's head bobbed with each steps, its tail swinging from side to side. Its head was slightly longer, with two crests protruding from its skull, just above each of its eyes. Its arms were more formed than Tyrannosaurus, with four large claws. Its jaws were open, hissing at them.

"Becker, I think we crossed into the unfinished Dilophosaurus enclosure." Jess whispered.

Becker swallowed. "What was your first clue, Jess?"

"Any one got any bright ideas?" Cutter asked.

The Dilophosaurus roared loudly. It head lurched at them. Black liquid sprayed from its mouth, splashing over Claudia's face. Claudia screamed, covering her face with her hands. The Dilophosaurus crouched low and leapt for them. Cutter grabbed Claudia and pushed her out of the way. Becker and Jess dove the opposite direction from the Dilophosaurus.

The Dilophosaurus landed in the remains of the nest. It turned, hissing at them.

Becker reached into his ankle holster and retrieved his pistol. He aimed it at the Dilophosaurus.

"No! You could attract more!" Cutter called.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Becker asked.

The creature moved toward him. Becker placed his gun into his belt loop and looked for a secondary weapon. He found a broken tree limb on the ground. He turned quickly, facing the creature again. The Dilophosaurus lurched its head again, this time toward Becker. Becker didn't have the time to duck. Suddenly a black form came in front of Becker's face, taking on the venom of the Dilophosaurus. Becker glanced to his left to find Jess waving his jacket in front of him.

"Now would be a good time." Jess said.

The Dilophosaurus crouched again, leaping for Becker. Becker swung the branch hard, slamming it into the skull of the creature. The branch shattered on impact, sending the creature toppling onto the ground. It lay motionless several feet from Becker and Jess. Becker dropped the remains of the branch and turned to Jess.

"Thanks." Becker said.

"Don't mention it." Jess replied. She turned from Becker to Cutter and Claudia.

Cutter was wiping the black venom from Claudia's face. "How do you feel, Claudia?"

Claudia opened her eyes slowly. "Um…I can't see anything."

Cutter looked up to Jess.

"We need to wash out the venom before it paralyzes her." Jess explained.

"Wonderful. I don't suppose there's a stream nearby?" Claudia asked.

"I heard one about a mile ago." Becker said.

"Can she make it?" Cutter asked.

Jess nodded. "All of our toxicity tests took at least six hours for full paralysis to take effect."

"Well, that sounds just perfect." Claudia said.

Cutter heaved her to her feet. "Oh stop complaining. If we die, you'll never see what ate you."

Jess made a disgusted sound.

"Thank you Cutter that was…not at all comforting." Claudia replied.

"Sorry, trying to lighten the mood." Cutter replied.

"Maybe I'll lead Claudia." Jess said. She took Claudia's had and started leading the way.

Becker walked up behind Cutter. "Nicely done Professor. For a moment I confused you for Connor."

"Stow it, Becker." Cutter said.

Becker chuckled. "We better get going. There's no telling when Jess is going to trip again."

"And take Claudia down with her." Cutter finished.

"I heard that!" Jess called.

* * *

><p>They reached the stream with minimal difficulties. And despite what Becker and Cutter had said Jess had not tripped once. Neither did Claudia. Cutter and Becker were another story, but that was a touchy subject for them. The Dilophosaurus they'd left behind never came to search for them, nor did they see any others. It was suspected that there was only one in a certain mile radius per territory.<p>

Claudia knelt by the stream. She cupped her hands together and dipped them into the water. She splashed the water over her face several times, wiping the remnants of the venom from her face. She wiped the water from her face and opened her eyes. For a moment, the world was nothing but a blur. Then, slowly, shapes and figured became for defined.

"How do you feel?" Cutter asked.

Claudia sighed. "Much better."

Becker held up his hand. "How many fingers?"

"Two and one thumb." Claudia answered.

Cutter chuckled. "I think she'll make it."

Jess smiled. She dipped her hands into the water and scooped some into her mouth. The water was brilliantly cold, instantly refreshing her body. Several drops rolled down her chin; she easily wiped them from her face. For a moment, everyone joined in, drinking the water.

Cutter looked up from the stream. He frowned, looking at the jungle.

"What is it?" Claudia asked.

Cutter held up his and. "I heard something."

Becker looked around. "I don't hear anything."

"Then be quiet." Cutter replied.

Everyone was silent, listening to the jungle. There were minimal sounds, all distant from them. The trees danced slightly with the wind. Then, something else joined the wind. It was neither animal nor nature, but something more. It was close, growing closure.

Cutter smirked. "I don't believe it."

Everyone turned. Becker rose from the ground. In the distance, he could see the others walking toward them through the jungle. Becker smirked, shaking his head lightly. Connor walked in the lead with Abby. Matt and Emily followed closely behind them.

"Temple!" Becker called.

Connor turned, much too quickly than he should have. He spun around, losing his footing and stumbling to the ground. Abby turned, ignoring Connor on the ground, spotting Becker. She smiled and turned back to the others. Connor quickly dragged himself to his feet and headed towards them.

Cutter rose from the ground. Connor moved toward him, giving Cutter a large hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you Professor." Connor said.

Cutter patted Connor's back. "I think I do Connor."

"What happened?" Becker asked, gesturing to Matt's sling.

"Ankylosaurus tail." Matt explained.

"Brocken clavicle." Emily finished.

Becker winced.

"Well it was either this or the Rex." Matt said.

"Personally I think the Rex would have been quicker." Connor said.

Cutter rolled his eyes.

"I don't suppose anyone knows how far we are from the visitor center?" Abby asked.

"Sixteen miles." Becker answered. "We had to backtrack a mile when we ran into a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Emily asked.

"The kind that spit venom." Claudia answered.

"Can we get around them?" Abby asked.

Emily nodded. "If we keep heading west and turn north in about a mile, we should be able to skip the territory completely."

Becker raised a brow.

"Photographic memory." Emily answered.

"Connor has an army of maps still in his pocket." Matt stated.

Becker rolled his eyes. "Damn dinosaurs."

"Hey it got us here." Connor stated.

"Look we're running out of daylight, let's keep moving." Cutter stated.


	15. Chapter 15

It took less than an hour to leave the territory. As a result, the group found themselves emerging from the forest line. The grass had grown taller as they emerged from the forest line. No longer was it knee length, but chest height. In Jess' case, it was well up to her shoulders. The strands danced in the breeze, bending at its will.

"How far does this go?" Cutter asked.

"At least two miles straight ahead. Half a mile right, there's a drop leading into a different enclosure." Becker explained.

"What enclosure is this?" Abby asked.

"Velociraptor." Jess answered quietly.

Everyone looked back out at the grassy field.

"Can't we go around it? Take the drop into a different enclosure?" Connor asked.

In the field, a low hiss echoed from within the grass. The grass shifted without the wind several feet from them.

" Choice now, they've seen us." Cutter said. He pulled Claudia alongside the grass. "Run!"

The group broke into paired teams, running along the tall grass. The weaves of grass followed their movements, growing closer as they ran. Cutter burst into the grass, ahead of the raptors. He ducked into the grass, vanishing form view. After a moment of confusion, Connor followed suit, brining Abby into the grass with him. They both crouched low into the grass and vanished. Jess followed into the grass and ducked low. Becker followed behind her, glancing around them as they ran.

They weaved through the grass, unknowing where they were or where the raptors were. They could hear the grass weave around them, but saw anything. Becker moved paces behind Jess, keeping within arm's reach in case he needed to pull her back.

A sharp growl caught Becker's attention. He glanced over his shoulder. A raptor leapt into the air, leaping toward them. It was large. It matched the Dilophosaurus in height and was easily two meters long. Its arms were extended, claws ready. Its legs were brought near its chest, it massive claws contracted for landing.

Becker turned back toward Jess and threw himself into her. The force sent them to the ground. They rolled for a moment before the ground vanished beneath them. They tumbled down the hillside. They tumbled for what seemed like an eternity, before they finally stopped. Jess landed on Becker's chest with a gasp.

"You alright?" Becker asked.

Jess nodded breathlessly. "Yeah. Thanks." She rolled off his chest beside him. She looked up at the hill. "Why aren't they following us?"

Becker sat up and looked up at the hill. The raptor was snarling at them, but made no attempt to follow them down. It turned, snapping one final time, and left them. Becker shook his head. "Territory, most likely."

"So where are we now?" Jess asked.

Becker shook his head. "I'm not sure."

Jess rose to her feet. "Becker, where are the others?"

Becker turned. They were standing in a mildly lush jungle. The trees were not as close together as it had been previously and the grass was very low. But as before, the others had vanished. Becker rose to his feet.

"Oi!"

Becker and Jess turned. Emily and Matt stood behind them, moving toward them.

"You two alright?" Becker asked.

"As well as can be expected." Matt answered.

"Where are the others?" Emily asked.

Becker shook his head. "I'm not sure, but we can't stay here. Let's move."

They turned from the hillside, moving from the Raptor's territory. They moved quickly into the jungle. The sun was starting to sink, leaving only a few hours' worth of sunlight left. The ground was hard, despite the grass that was covering the earth. Jess' bare fee had long since ground accustomed to the rough and uneven ground. She was fairly certain her feet had numerous cuts and that would probably need to be sterilized, but that was probably the least of her worries.

As she walked, Jess' foot caught on another root. Jess gasped as she fell forward. She brought her arms up to catch herself before impact. Before she hit the ground, Becker managed to catch her. Jess exhaled deeply.

"Thanks." Jess said.

Becker eased Jess up onto her feet. "Don't mention it."

"You alright Jess?" Emily asked.

Jess nodded." Yeah. Fine."

Matt grunted. "How far are we from the center?"

"A few miles." Becker answered. "It's just over the ridge there."

"Any chance we'll make it before nightfall?"

Becker shook his head. "Not likely. We'll have to stop for the night in a few hours."

Matt adjusted the shirt on his shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" Emily asked. She looked to her right, into the forest.

"Hear what?" Matt asked.

Emily held up her hand. No one said a word. They listened with Emily. They heard nothing but the wind.

"I don't hear anything." Becker said.

"I could've sworn I heard something." Emily replied.

"Like what?" Jess asked.

Becker pulled out his gun.

Emily shook her head. "I don't know. It sounded like…"

Suddenly a large creature leapt from the ground, snarling viciously. Its feet slammed into Becker's chest, throwing him backwards onto the ground. The combination of the force and the impact on the ground knocked the gun from his hands. The creature on his chest snarled viciously at him. It was large, but not reptilian like. There was no fur, but the skin wasn't touch. Its coloration was a dark grey with dark yellow spots along the side of its body. Its jaws were massive, accompanied with large serrated teeth inside.

Becker braced his arms above him as the creature tried to bite him. He managed to slip his arms beneath its neck, preventing the creature from biting him. The creature barked and snarled as it tried effortlessly to bite Becker.

Jess picked up a tree branch form the ground. She gripped it tightly and swung it into the side of the creature. The creature whimpered and flew off Becker's chest. It rolled on the ground several feet form Becker. Becker quickly used the time to sit up and move from the creature.

"What is that?" Emily asked.

"Therocephalian. Permian era." Matt answered.

Jess shook her head. "They shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"She means their enclosure isn't anywhere near here." Becker answered.

"They must have moved when the park lost power." Matt stated.

A chorus of vicious snarls echoed around them. Jess raised the branch again. Becker rose to his feet. Emily and Matt moved beside Jess and Becker, forming a small circle.

"They're circling us." Matt said.

"Any suggestion?" Becker asked.

"Don't let them bite you. They have powerful venom that'll kill you in less than a minute." Matt explained.

Becker turned his head toward Jess. "Remind me to complain about the creature listing to Lester."

"Me first." Jess replied.

A Therocephalian leapt from the ground. Jess swung the branch, slamming it into the head of the creature. It whimpered and collapsed on the ground. Jess brought up the branch again, ready for another creature.

A second Therocephalian emerged, heading for Emily. It pounced in her chest, sending her to the ground. Emily's back hit the ground. She brought her legs up beneath the animal and flipped it from her chest. Within seconds, Emily was back on her feet before the creature returned. The Therocephalian lunged for Emily again, but Emily easily kicked the creature from her. It slid across the ground in a heap.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Matt asked.

"Abby." Emily answered.

Becker picked up several branches and tossed them to Matt and Emily. "These aren't going to last long, we need a plan."

Several Therocephalian's burst from the forest. They weaved around and in between each other. They leapt at different angles, taking each one differently. Emily held up her branch as a brace. The Therocephalian bit directly into it. She held the branch firmly and slammed her foot into the creature's neck. She heard a satisfying snap as the creature went limp.

Matt managed to keep the Therocephalian off at a distance by swinging the branch in front of him. The creature watched the branch, searching for ways to slip past Matt's only line of defense. Suddenly Emily's branch slammed into the Therocephalian's face. The creature whimpered in pain, blood seeping from its mouth. It scurried off in pain.

Becker swung his branch, slamming it into the side of the Therocephalian. The creature shrunk to the ground momentarily. It rose back onto its feet and leapt at Becker again. Becker held up his branch, managing to catch the creature's jaws. Becker kicked the creature from him. The Therocephalian returned for him. Becker timed his swing, stepping from the creatures reach, bringing the branch over its neck. The Therocephalian collapsed on the ground, motionless.

Jess was having a little more difficulty. The Therocephalian was larger than the previous one. It easily outweighed her. Its jaws were open, growling viciously at her. Jess swung the branch. The Therocephalian sidestepped it and bit into the branch. Jess struggled to free the branch from its jaws, but the Therocephalian wouldn't let go. A second Therocephalian appeared and slammed into Jess, knocking her to the ground. The Therocephalian pinned her to the ground, growling at her.

Becker moved quickly and knocked the Therocephalian off Jess. He grabbed Jess' arm and helped her back onto her feet. The larger Therocephalian lunged at them. Becker quickly pushed Jess back to the ground, out of the Therocephalian's path. The creature's teeth sunk onto Becker's thigh. Becker cried out in pain, dropping to the ground. The Therocephalian began dragging Becker from the others. Becker beat the Therocephalian's head with the branch, but the creature wouldn't release him.

Jess pushed herself up quickly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of something dark. Becker's gun! Jess grabbed the gun and turned back to Becker. She brought the gun up and aimed at the Therocephalian. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Damnit!" Jess quickly looked at the gun and flipped the safety off. She re-aimed the gun and fired.

The Therocephalian jerked against Becker. It collapsed beside Becker, his leg still in its jaws. Becker pried his leg from the jaws, crawling from the dead creature. Jess aimed for the other Therocephalian's near Emily and Matt. Some jerked, but didn't fall. The joining Therocephalian's growled at Jess, targeting her as a threat over food.

"There's too many of them." Becker said.

Jess fired again. Another Therocephalian fell to the ground. She didn't own a gun, but she knew that eventually she'd run out of bullets. She also knew that pistols tend to hold between six and eight bullets. Jess prayed Becker was one to use an eight bullet pistol.

"Please tell me you have an extra clip." Jess said.

Becker groaned. "No. I lost it during the trek."

Fear rose in Jess. She pulled the trigger again only to have an empty click. She was out. Jess moved to Becker's side. "Oh god."

A Therocephalian charged Jess. It leapt into the air, lunging for her. If she moved, it would take Becker again. If she didn't, it would take her. Jess closed her eyes.

A sharp howl echoed in front of her. Jess willed herself to open her eyes. The Therocephalian was lying on the ground near her, unconscious. A louder sound echoed around her. A metallic cylinder bounced along the ground into the trees. The Therocephalian's growled in irritation. A small grey cloud started seeping through the branches and trees. The Therocephalian's hissed and started retreating deeper into the forest. The stranglers remaining with Emily and Matt slowly broke off, following the pack back into the forest.

For a moment, the only sound was that of the Therocephalian's running in retreat. Becker exhaled, lowering himself against the ground. He winced, breathing heavily. His leg was searing in pain. He felt lightheaded. Something shook his shoulder roughly, shaking him awake. Becker opened his eyes to find an unfamiliar figurer hovering over him. He blinked several times.

Captain Ryan hovered over him. An EMD was slung over his shoulder. "Where the hell have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Becker replied.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Emily said. "A belt or any clothing would work."

With a single hand, Matt undid his belt and started slipping it from the loops of his jeans. "Use this."

Ryan took the belt and wrapped it around Becker's leg. He tightened it around Becker's leg, causing Becker to groan in pain.

"Matt, how long do you think I've got?" Becker asked.

"Less than sixty seconds unless Ryan's got a first aid kit." Matt answered.

"In the jeep." Ryan answered.

"Where's the jeep?" Jess asked.

Ryan pointed. "Several meters that direction."

"Any chance we can carry him?" Emily asked.

Matt shook his head. "We'd spread the venom further."

Jess took off from them. She sprinted through the forest in the direction Ryan had pointed. She could faintly hear the other calling back for her, but Jess ignored them. She reverted back to her track meets several years ago. She found focused on her breathing, pushing herself to go faster. She ignored the pain her feet felt with every step and kept going. She broke the forest line within seconds.

Just metered from the line was Ryan's jeep. Jess leapt into the back, not wasting any time, searching for the kit. She grabbed the kit from the back and sprinted back into the forest. Jess felt the seconds ticking by with every step she took. She was running out of time. Becker was running out of time. She pushed herself, pushing into her second wind. With a new gust of speed, Jess sprinted back to the others.

Jess tossed the kit the second she spotted the others. Emily easily caught the bag and opened its contents. She pulled out a several small squares and ripped them open. She laid them out on the surface of Becker's leg. Becker cried out in pain.

"That'll have to hold off the venom until we get to the visitor center." Emily said.

"Lester took stock of anti-venom for every venomous creature on the island." Ryan explained.

"Excellent." Emily replied.

"Let's move Becker." Ryan said. He grabbed Becker's arm and lifted him from the ground. Becker gritted his teeth as he rose. Ryan brought Becker's arm around his shoulder, holding him upright.

"Give the EMD to Jess. She's got a hell of a shot." Becker said.


	16. Chapter 16

Night had fallen over Prehistoric Park once again. Roaming the halls of the visitor center, wearing commercial apparel to replace her clothing, Jess searched in the darkness for her uncle. She'd replaced her clothes after taking care of their injuries. She'd managed to find several shirts from the gift shop for herself and Emily. Jess had also managed to acquire a spare pair of boots from Helen's locker. Thankfully, the woman even had a spare pair of trousers. After the mending had finished, Jess had lost her uncle after she'd fallen asleep in the control room with the others. Luckily she hadn't slept there long. Jess walked through the hall toward the dining room. She could see a faint light from the dining room. She slowly entered and paused.

Sitting at the center table, surrounded by various sizes and flavors of ice cream, was Lester. He was slowly eating away the contents of his bowl placed in front of him. Jess titled her head, taking in her uncle's demeanor. He was sitting hunched in his chair. His left hand propped up his forehead against the table. His hair was a mess, like he'd constantly run his hand through it. His jacket was missing along with his tie. His shirt and pants were wrinkled beyond expectation. In all her years, she'd never seen him look so distraught.

Jess slowly walked into the room. She weaved between the tables to the far end of her uncles. She drew out the chair and slowly seated herself. She said nothing, merely watching her uncle.

"They were all melting." He said.

"Emily gave Becker the anti-venom to the Therocephalian bite along with morphine for the pain. But there's a high chance there's already been permanent damage to his leg." Jess explained. "Captain Ryan's set Matt's shoulder and gave him some morphine as well."

Lester nodded slowly. "Do you remember the first time I took you to the zoo? You were only four years old. Just a ball of energy. You ran around the zoo, trying to see all the animals as if they would vanish in seconds." He chuckled.

"You bought me my necklace that trip." Jess said. She thumbed her necklace.

Lester nodded. "Out of everything on the shelf, you chose the dinosaur. You looked up to me and asked, 'Can we the dinosaurs next time?'"

"You said we would…someday." Jess answered.

"Ever since that day, this park was all I could think about. Bring these creatures to life, just to see that same look you had that day, onto the face of every person who walked through these doors." Lester explained.

Jess shook her head. "You can't make everyone happy uncle. No amount of money will buy happiness. You of all people should know that."

"Correct, but it can bring direction, focus-"

"And blindness." Jess interrupted. "What were we thinking, uncle? We were so focused on wondering if we could do something we didn't stop to think if we **should** do this. All we saw was a dollar sign or a Nobel prize, or something."

Lester said nothing.

"Look at us, uncle. We're sitting in the dark when four innocent people are out there where people are dying." Jess continued. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Lester looked down at the table.

Jess took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I looked at Helen's computer and there's nothing I can do for the system. Maybe if I'd been here when it happened, but not now. It's done too much damage to fix it."

"Can anything be done?" Lester asked.

Jess sighed. "The only thing I can think of is to shut down the entire system. Theoretically it should wipe everything Helen did."

Lester nodded. "Very well them."

Jess watched her uncle closely. "I'm going back into the park."

Lester's head shot up. "What?"

"Professor Cutter and the others are still out there." Jess explained.

"Jess you just got back, barely alive I might add. You can't go back out there." Lester said.

"That's why I'm going back out there. I can't stay here while they're still out there. I helped cause this mess. I have to bring them back." Jess replied.

Lester smiled. He shook his head slowly.

"What?"

"When you're mother announced she was getting married, the entire family was against it. I was more against it than everyone else. With her being the youngest and the first to get married, everyone thought she was too young." Lester explained. "But she was determined to prove to everyone that she was old enough to make this work for her and your father."

"But she was wrong." Jess said.

Lester shook his head. "No, no she wasn't."

"They're getting a divorce." Jess stated.

"Yes, but look at how long it took them to do this. Almost twenty years being together. For twenty years, your mother proved to every person what she could do." Lester explained. "Divorce or not, your mother proved everyone wrong. Myself included. And only your parents could have a child who takes their faults and turns them into her own strengths. You're twice as stubborn as your mother and twice and smart as your father."

Jess laughed lightly.

"Be sure you take a few EMD's with you." Lester said.

Jess nodded. "Of course." She rose from her seat and walked back toward the control room.

* * *

><p>Becker woke to a dull throbbing sensation in his body. The morphine must be starting the where off, otherwise he would still be dead to the world. He opened his eyes to the darkness. He blinked a few times, catching the outlines in the control room. He turned his head from the ceiling. Sitting several meters from him was Jess. Her legs were crossed, giving her an appearance of elegance. She was leaning back in her chair, her arms folded across her chest. She stared at the computer screen.<p>

Becker propped himself up onto one of his elbows. "How's it look?"

Jess turned her head and smiled. "Well you're awake. I'd say that's good sign."

Becker smirked. "I was talking about the system."

Jess smiled lightly. She rose from her seat and dragged her chair to the table beside Becker. "Not too good. Whatever Helen did, she made sure no one could fix it."

"But you're the better hacker." Becker said.

Jess shook her head. "Not this time. Nothing's going to fix this save for an entire system shut down."

"What does Lester have to say about that?" Becker asked.

"Mark shuts the system down tomorrow at noon." Jess answered.

Becker frowned. He pushed himself up, ignoring the throb in his leg. "Why Mark and why noon?"

"Because I'm going back out there to find the others." Jess answered.

Becker shook his head. "Jess no."

"Who else is going to go out there? Lester doesn't know where to look, Mark and Ryan are needed here, and Emily needs to look after you and Matt." Jess explained. "I'm the only one we can spare."

"Jess it's dangerous out there." Becker said.

"I know, that's why I can't leave them out there." Jess replied.

"You do know, you might not make it back." Becker stated.

Jess nodded. "I know. But maybe I just needs some…incentive to make sure I come back?"

"Like what?"

Jess looked down at her wrist. She unclasped the bracelet and gave it to Becker. "Like that. Hold onto it until I come back."

Becker looked up from the bracelet. He reached out with is free hand and gently pulled Jess toward him. His lips met hers for a moment. He felt Jess hand touch his, wrapping her hand around his wrist. Becker pulled back slowly and looked at Jess.

"Please tell me that wasn't the morphine." Jess said.

"I guess you won't know unless you come back." Becker replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Cutter stared out at the shadowed park for the second night. He was sitting up in a tree, keeping watch. Behind him, Claudia, Connor, and Abby were fast asleep After escaping the raptors the previous day, they'd discovered that Matt, Emily, Jess, and Becker were no longer with them. But with the threat of the creatures, they'd been forced to continue through the park and hope they'd run into the others again. No one had mentioned anything, but everything thought the same thing. Everyone thought they were dead.

Cutter sighed deeply and leaned against the branches.

"Everything quiet?"

Cutter turned. Claudia was standing on the branches near him. "As quiet as can be expected."

Claudia eased herself beside Cutter.

"You know the sun will be up soon; you should probably get some sleep." Cutter said.

Claudia arched a brow. "Sending me to my room?"

Cutter chuckled. "Hardly."

"I think I've gotten as much sleep as I can, so if it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here." Claudia said.

Cutter shook his head. "I'm not stopping you."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Claudia asked.

"Not at all." Cutter answered.

"What made you chose to be a Professor?"

Cutter chuckled. "Um…it's kinda been a passion of mine actually. Growing up I was so fascinated with how the world began. And since dinosaurs were a big part of that, it just happened."

Claudia smiled.

"What about you? How'd you get into Public Relations?" Cutter asked.

Claudia cringed. "Ooo, bad subject. Well, long story short, my passion fell through. Turned out I was pretty good with people so I took the job."

"Doesn't sound like you enjoy it." Cutter said.

"God no. But it pays the bills." Claudia said.

Cutter snorted. "I know how you feel."

Claudia looked out at the jungle. "You know, when you ignore all the dinosaurs that are trying to kill us, this place is actually beautiful."

Cutter nodded. "It would have been something else to see their real era. No manmade structures, no fencing. Just true nature in the works."

Claudia leaned her heard against Cutter's shoulder. "That would be something."

Cutter turned his head slightly, looking at Claudia. He looked back out at the jungle. At the edge of the horizon, he caught the faintest signs of sun breaking through. Perhaps with any luck, they'd reach the center today, or reunite with the others in the least.

* * *

><p>Jess stepped on the breaks of the travel jeep. She set the car into park and climbed out. She reached into the back and retrieved the EMD. She secured it over her shoulder and walked along the road. She was about four miles from the center.<p>

"Becker I've reached the coordinates." Jess said into her headset. She'd taken it to keep in contact with the others.

"_Copy that Jess. You've got two hours before the system's shut down. Use it." _Becker replied.

Jess nodded to herself. "On it."

"_Remember, check in's every thirty minutes."_ Becker said.

"Right, talk to you in thirty." Jess said, shutting off her radio.

She'd spoken with Becker the night before and determined that this would be the most likeliest of areas to run into the others. Like everywhere else, fences were crippled by the creatures, leaving gaping holes in them. Jess slipped through the hole, onto the other side of the fencing and followed it around the interior perimeter of the enclosure. She kept her hand on the fencing and following it along the enclosure. Jess frequently looked behind her, checking her own safety. She didn't like being alone in the park, but she wasn't going to let her fear keep her form looking for the others.

* * *

><p>The sun had risen over the park on the third day. Cutter, Claudia, Connor, and Abby, marched through the jungle. They'd continued their trek as soon as the sun had risen and followed its rising pattern toward the visitor center.<p>

"Hey Professor, do you remember all those times I complained about working at the university?" Connor asked.

"Yeah Connor."

"I take it all back. I swear I'll never complain about that place if I ever get off this island." Connor said.

Cutter smirked. "You and me both, Connor."

Abby huffed. "If I ever get off this island, I'm never going to leave my zoo again."

"If I get off, I'm going to quiet my bloody job at the Relations office." Claudia said.

"What would you do then?" Cutter asked.

Claudia smiled lightly. "Open my florist shop. The most strenuous problem there is dealing with aphids and dead plants."

"And just think of all the pretty flowers in one spot." Connor said.

A short rustle sounded by Connor. Connor turned his head and stopped. "What was that?"

Cutter turned. "What?"

Connor pointed toward the bushes. "I heard something."

"Don't say that Connor." Abby said.

"Everyone stay together. They'll pick off any stragglers." Cutter said.

Everyone moved closer together. They kept moving through the jungle, keeping watch intently. Connor never took his eyes from his side. He could see the jungle moving with them, as if something was following them. Then he saw it. A creature with a dark hide thick, with grey fur and dark spots. Its shoulders were broad, like a wolf. It pushed through the brush, exposing its dog-like snout. It snarled a low growl, exposing its teeth.

"Cutter." Connor called.

Cutter turned, looking back toward Connor. His eyes quickly shifted to the creature just meters from Connor. Cutter's grasp on Claudia's arm tightened. He heard Claudia gasp behind him. He pulled her behind him, placing himself between her and the creature.

"Abby, Connor, move slowly." Cutter said.

Abby reached for Connor's arm, slowly pulling him back with her.

"Hyaenodon." Connor whispered.

The Hyaenodon stepped out of the bushes toward Connor.

"Come on, Connor." Abby urged.

Cutter glanced over his shoulder, past the forest. He could faintly make out the gray outline of the fencing foundation several meters away. If they could get there, they'd be safe.

The Hyaenodon crouched low to the ground. It released a deep growl. Abby's grip tightened on Connor's arm. She'd seen those movements in wild animals for years. It was going to lunge at them. Abby jerked Connor back just as the Hyaenodon leapt at them.

"Run!" Cutter ordered. He turned with Claudia and ran through the trees.

Connor and Abby both followed after them, the Hyaenodon snapping its jaws after them.

The Hyaenodon quickly rose to its feet, chasing after Connor and Abby. It barked loudly into the air. Connor glanced behind them. It was gaining fast. Hyaenodon's could easily reach sixty-five kilometers per hour for a couple of minutes at a time. Humans could even come close to that speed for seconds. Connor looked ahead of them again. The trees were hanging lower than the others, just meters from them.

"Cutter, the trees!" Connor called.

Cutter looked up. The tree branched hung low above them. "Into the tree!"

At the closest branch, Cutter leapt into the air. His hands caught hold of the branch. He pulled himself up onto the branch and reached down. Claudia jumped next, grabbing both Cutter's arm and the branch. Cutter pulled Claudia, lifting her up into the tree.

Conner and Abby were coming up behind them, the Hyaenodon was right behind him. Connor jumped first, grabbing onto the branch. Abby readied herself to jump, but as she did, her foot hooked an exposed tree root. Her speed and upward leap worked against her. Her ankle remained hooked to the ground, causing Abby and stumble to the ground. Abby instinctively pulled her arms forward, bracing herself. She hit the ground hard as the Hyaenodon leapt over her.

"ABBY!" Connor yelled. He released the branch, dropping back onto the ground.

"Oh my god." Claudia gasped.

"Connor!" Cutter yelled.

Connor ran back to Abby and dropped beside her. He grabbed her arms and lifted her onto her feet.

"Connor go!" Abby ordered.

Connor ignored Abby's order and pulled her to the tree. He grabbed her waist bad lifted her up toward Cutter and Claudia. Cutter and Claudia both took one of Abby' hand, lifting her into the tree. Cutter released Abby first and reached back down for Connor. Connor reach up for Cutter.

The Hyaenodon turned back around and leapt at Connor. It's massive body slammed its entire weight onto Connor's chest, knocking him to the ground. Connor hit with a strong force, knocking the air from his lungs. Connor looked up to find the Hyaenodon growling down on him. Connor's eyes winded in fear, staring up at the massive creature on top of his chest.

"Connor!" Abby yelled.

The Hyaenodon opened its jaws. Connor closed his eyes, unwilling to see his death. But as the seconds slipped past, nothing happened. Connor opened his eyes to find the Hyaenodon toppling off his chest, onto the ground beside him. Connor crawled from the creature quickly. He rose to his feet, staring at the unconscious creature.

"Connor move!" Cutter ordered.

Connor spun around quickly. He looked up at the tree. Cutter was already leaning down, holding his arm down for him. Connor jumped, taking Cutter's hand. Cutter lifted Connor up onto the branch. Connor swung his legs up around the branch, pulling himself up. He looked back down at the Hyaenodon.

"Thanks guys." Connor said.

"We didn't do anything." Claudia said.

Connor frowned. "Then-?"

Abby pointed behind them. "Look."

Everyone turned. Abby was pointing to the fencing several meters away. Even from where they were, they could all make out a figure standing in front of the fencing.

"Jess." Claudia said.


	18. Chapter 18

In the control room, everyone had gathered around Helen's console. Becker was sitting at the radio desk, watching the console. His leg was propped up on the desk. Matt and Emily were several meters away, facing Helen's computer consol. Matt's arm hung in an ace bandage sling, keeping it immobilized. Emily's deeper cuts had been cleansed and bandaged. She wore a spare shirt Jess had found for her upon their return. Mark was seated at Helen's console, looking up at Lester. Lester was standing in the walkway between the console desks.

"Captain Becker, how long has it been since you last spoke with Jess?" Lester asked.

Becker looked down at the table. "Over an hour and a half ago, sir."

Lester nodded slowly. He took a deep breath. "Mark, please shut down the system."

Becker turned in his chair.

"But Jess and the others are still out there." Emily said.

"Jess has missed three scheduled times. As much as i…don't want to admit it…she might be dead." Lester said.

"Or she's just out of radio range. These radios weren't meant for this great of a distance, but it was all we had. If we shut the system down now and restart it-"

"I'm well aware of the risks, Captain. But we've waited long enough." Lester said. He turned to Mark. "Would you please shut down the system."

Mark glanced to Becker and sighed. He rose from his chair was walked to the circuit breakers. He opened the panel. Inside was a series of switches. One by one, Mark flipped each switch. System by system shut off with the switches. Ryan and Becker pulled out their pocket lights as Mark flipped the last switch, casting the entire room into darkness. Mark waited several moments before he flipped the main switch back on.

"Um…" Mark hummed. The control room was still in darkness. Mark walked back to the computer and looked at the screen. "It worked."

"Then why's everything still off?" Matt asked.

"The shut probably tripped the circuit breaks. All we have to do is reboot the system and turn everything back on by hand. But it worked." Mark explained.

"Where are the breakers?" Ryan asked.

"Maintenance shed across the compound. Five minutes and I can have everything back online." Mark said. He turned from the computer and headed for the door.

"Very well, I want everyone to head down to the security bunker until Mark returns and the whole system is up and running again." Lester ordered.

Becker carefully swung his leg from the table and rose to his feet. He shifted his weight off his injured leg and moved along the tables. He grabbed his gun and slung the strap around his shoulder. Ryan did the same and came up beside Becker. He took Becker's arm, securing it around his shoulder and helped Becker move toward the door after the others.

* * *

><p>Emily passed around the bunker nervously. She held one of larger flashlights in her hand. Becker was sitting on the main table, propping up his throbbing leg. Matt was sitting in the chair beside him, leaning against the table. His eyes followed Emily's passing figure as she moved in front of them all.<p>

Emily shook her head. "Something's wrong."

"It's just a delay, that's all. Every major spectacle has delays. You wouldn't believe how many delay's Disneyland went through before everything worked properly." Lester explained.

Becker shook his head. "Except the attractions aren't going to eat the tourists."

"Look I'm not going to wait around here anymore. He should have had the power back on by now." Emily said. "I'm going over there."

"You can't just stroll down the road." Matt said.

Ryan pushed himself off the wall. "I'm going with you."

Emily nodded.

Ryan walked to the armory cabinet and unlocked it. He pulled one of the shotguns from the rack and loaded it with carriages. He set the rifle on the shelf beside him and handgun up a pistol. He loaded the clip and chambered a round. He turned, picking up the shotgun and the handgun.

Lester turned to the cabinet behind him. He pulled open the top drawer and removed a pair of blueprints. The laid them on the table, over Becker's leg. Becker winced at the stinging pain, but said nothing. Lester looked through the blueprints until he found the correct one.

"Emily, radio's on the self." Becker said. He pointed behind him.

Emily nodded. She walked around them to the rack of walkie talkies. She turned on two sets and pulled them from the rack. She tossed one to Lester and clipped the second one to her hip. She grabbed a headset and connected it to her radio.

"Now, this isn't going to be like starting a car, but I think I can follow this and talk you through it." Lester explained.

Emily glanced toward Becker.

"I'll talk you through." Becker said.

Emily gave a small smile.

Ryan walked to Matt. He held out the shotgun. "Benelli M4 twelve gage."

Matt took the shotgun. "Light."

Ryan nodded. He turned to Emily and help out the handgun. "You ever use one before?"

Emily looked down at the handgun. "No, but it can't be that hard."

"Turn the safety off before you fire." Ryan explained. "Let's go."

"Channel four." Emily called as she followed Ryan.

They walked up the stairs to the main door and stepped out. Ryan exited first. The sun was high above the center, casting the heated rays down. Emily shaded her eyes as she closed the door behind her. They slowly walked from the bunker toward the maintenance shed. They followed around the visitor center toward the jungle. Emily looked around cautiously. She knew there were no creatures within the compound, but that didn't keep her from being nervous.

Ryan suddenly stopped, looking to his right. Emily followed his gaze. What she saw sent ice flooding her entire body. Just a couple meters from them was the dome enclosure. The base of the enforced dome has been shattered leaving a gapping whole. Emily caught glimpses of in interior of the enclosure, except the creatures. Ryan knelt down to the ground, examining the tracks.

"They shut down in internal fences. Damnit, even Helen knew better than to mess with those creatures." Ryan sighed.

"Should we tell the others?" Emily asked.

Ryan shook his head. "Not yet. The tracks don't lead in that direction. We'll let them know when we get back. Come on."

They walked along the trail into the jungle. Thy moved quickly, but quietly. Ryan frequently checked all angles as they moved. The jungle was quiet. Far too quiet. They followed along the path, overstepping puddles and branches caused by the storm several days ago. Their boots sunk in the mud with each step. Frankly, Emily was getting used to all the mud and dirt covering her.

Ahead of them, Emily could see the chain-link fence surrounding the shed. It was just down the path. However two large trees that had fallen from the storm blocked the path. Emily leaned against the first tree looking at the shed. She turned back, looking to Ryan.

"I can see the shed from here." Emily said. "We can make it if we run."

Ryan shook his head. "No we can't."

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"Because they're hunting us." Ryan answered.

Emily exhaled deeply. "Oh god."

"It's in the bushes straight ahead." Ryan explained. Emily turned to look. "It's alright."

"No it's not." Emily replied.

"Run. Get to the shed. "Ryan ordered.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I've got her." Ryan explained. He lifted his rifle to his shoulder. "Go. Now!"

Emily turned on her heels and moved. She ran right into the tree, delaying her movement. Emily leapt over the tree and ran. She didn't bother looking back, out of fear the creatures would spring from the jungle. Emily leapt into the air and caught hold of a low branch and used it to throw her forward. Her feet landed in a deep puddle, casting muddy water over her feet and trousers. Emily ignored the water filling her shoes and kept running. She jumped onto the second tree and leapt from it. She landed easily and threw herself into the chain link fencing. She threw it closed and kicked off the fence. Emily ran to the shed and threw the door open. She threw herself into the black shed, closing the door behind her.

For a moment, Emily stood breathless inside the black shed. She reached for her light in her back pocket and pulled it out. She flicked it on, illuminating the darkness. In front of her was a descending staircase, dropping deeper into the darkness. Emily started down the staircase.

"Mark?" she called.

Silence was her reply.

"Mark?" Emily repeated. She pulled on her headset and turned on her walkie talkie. "Becker I'm in."

"_Great. Okay, in front of the door is a metal staircase. Go down."_ Becker replied.

"I'm already on it." Emily said.

"_Once you reach the bottom, look above you. There should be large spotlights and cables lignin the ceiling."_ Becker explained.

Emily touched down on the bottom. She looked up, shining her light above her head. The ceiling was a line of spotlights and cables running from her. "I see them."

"_Okay, follow them. Those will lead your straight to the circuit box."_ Becker said.

"Alright. Following the piping." Emily said. She walked through the dark shed toward the circuit box. She kept her hand on the wall, keeping some sort of baring's as she walked. The shed was dead silent, no humming from anywhere, or anything from the outside. Emily swallowed hard, hoping Ryan was alright on his own.

Her light shinned onto a bright colored metal. Emily moved closer, recognizing the chain-link fence. Beyond the fence, Emily saw a large box. "I see the box. It says high voltage."

"_That's it."_ Becker said.

Emily pushed open the gate and moved to the box. She opened the box and looked at it. There was a series of switched running from the roof to the floor of the box. To the right of the switches were several colored buttons.

"Alright Becker, what next?" Emily asked.

"_Okay, listen, you can't turn everyone on directly. You'll have to charge the generators first. The pump switch large, flat, and grey. It should be the furthest switch to your right."_ Becker explained.

Emily followed the colored switches to the right. "Got it."

"_Four pumps should prime the generators."_ Becker said.

Emily grabbed the switch and pushed it up. The switch was heavy, causing Emily to use all her strength to lift it. She counted out loud with each pump. "One…two…three…four. Okay, charged."

"_Alright, to the left of the switch, there's a round green button. It should say 'push to close'."_ Becker said.

Emily looked along the board. "_'Push to close.'_ Got it."

"_Push it."_ Becker ordered.

Emily pushed the green button. The switched to her left immediately illuminated. "Becker, the left switches just lit up."

"_Those switches turn of the parks systems one by one. Turn them on Emily."_ Becker said.

Emily moved to the switches. She pulled open the clear casing and pushed the button. The system lit up further. Emily moved down to the next one, pushing open the casing and pushing the button, One by one, Emily activated the systems. As she reached the last one, the lights above her light up. The spotlight turned one, lighting up the entire shed.

Emily smiled and rose. "We're back in business."

"_Good job Emily."_ Becker said.

Emily laughed to herself.

Suddenly something slammed into the pipes beside her, screaming loudly. Emily spun quickly and moved from the pipes. A lanky creature emerged from the pipes. Its skull was domed shaped and dark. Its jaws protruded outwards, complete with razor intertwined teeth. Its body was dark and lanky. It shrieked loudly at Emily, clawing the air for her.

Emily screamed, backing into the fence behind her. She threw it open, falling to the ground. She kicked the gate closed as the creature leapt for her. The creature slammed into the gate, nearly opening it. Emily pressed her feet against it, closing it fully. She dragged herself from the box and rose. The creature screeched at her wildly. She backed from the box against the wall. Suddenly a hand dropped onto her shoulder.

Emily exhaled. "Oh Mark." She turned toward the hand, but found nothing behind her. Emily looked down at the hand on her shoulder. It had been ripped from the body at the elbows. The remnants of the sleeve were covered in blood. Emily dropped the arm, backing away from it.

The creature screeched again, slamming into the fence that Emily and leaned against. Emily screamed again and took off down the hall. She could hear the creature ripping through the fencing, but she didn't chance looking back. She pushed herself, racing toward the stairs. She could hear the creature racing behind her, using the walls and ceiling to its advantage.

Emily reached the steps and threw herself up She grabbed the railings and used them to pole-vault herself up the stairs. The creature was coming up fast behind her. Emily pushed open the door and slammed it behind her. She kept running out of the shed. She grabbed the gate of the outer shed fence and slammed it closed. Emily dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

It took minutes before Emily could stand again. She reached down for her radio, only to find it missing. Emily looked along the ground, but it wasn't there. She looked back at the shed and found the headset handed outside the door. It must have fallen off while she was running. Emily reached for her Glock, on her waist and turned from the shed. She needed to get back to the bunker, or in the least meet up with Ryan again.

Emily started jogging through the jungle again, watching for Ryan of more of those creatures. She crawled over the tree and kept move. Emily looked around the jungle, slowing down. Ryan had said there was one near them. A second one had been inside the shed, chances were the others were still around them. Emily pulled out her Glock and switched the safety off. She held it in both hands and moved along the path.

A low growl echoed behind Emily. She turned slowly, holding the Glock tightly in her hands. Behind her, in the trees was another creature. It looked down at her, opening and closing its jaws. AS Emily looked up at the creature, she noticed it didn't have any eyes. She took a step to the left. The creature moved its head, following her movements. It was watching her by some sense. Emily raised her run, aiming for the creature and fired. The bullet whizzed past the creature, missing it completely. The creature shrieked and leapt from Emily.

Emily turned and started running back through the jungle She could hear the creature above her, following her through the jungle. Emily turned slightly and fired another two rounds into the trees. The creature leapt out of the bullet's path, still following Emily.

She broke out of the jungle, in the clearing near the bunker. She stopped several meters from the enclosure. She couldn't lead the creature back to the bunker. Emily turned and raised her gun, ready for the creature.

The creature leapt from the trees above Emily. Emily raised her gun and aimed. The creature came down through the air. Its arms lashed through the air. Emily fired several shots. The head of the creature jerked back upon impact. The creature hit the ground near Emily and rolled lifelessly from her. Emily lowered her gun and exhaled deeply.

Second creature leapt from the jungle toward Emily. Emily turned quickly, but she didn't have enough time to raise her gun. The creature lunged for her. Suddenly it jerked in midair and stumbled to the ground. Emily turned. Ryan was standing several metered from her, still in the jungle. He lowered his rifle.

Emily exhaled deeply.

Suddenly Ryan was jerked back into the jungle. His scream carried for seconds accompanied by the shriek of the creatures. Emily screamed and fired several rounds into the jungle, but Ryan was gone.

Emily turned and ran toward the bunker. She could hear more following her. Emily turned around, moving backwards toward the bunker. She fired several rounds as the creatures emerged from their places. Several fell by her shots, but the others kept coming, there were too many, too fast.

Emily tripped, stumbling to the ground. She fired again, only to hear the numbing sound of an empty clip. Emily dragged herself back toward the door. The nearest creature leapt toward Emily. Emily closed her eyes. The creature shrieked again. Emily opened her eyes to find it on the ground near her.

Something grabbed her from behind, hauling her to her feet. Emily looked to find Connor pulling her toward the bunker. Moving with them was Cutter. Cutter fired another round of the EMD as they reached the door. Connor pushed Emily into the bunker and closed the door behind Cutter. They sealed the lock and moved from the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Jess held out her hand to Claudia, helping her from the tree onto the fence foundation. She used the fencing to keep herself on the ground. Claudia jumped from the ranch onto the foundation. She exhaled deeply and moved along the foundation. Abby came up next. Jess took Abby's hand and pulled as Abby jumped across the small gap. Cutter and Connor jumped over next, joining them on the foundation.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jess asked.

Cutter shook his head. "I don't think so. What happened to you?"

"Captain Ryan found us. But I'll explain that later, we have to get out of the enclosures now." Jess answered.

"What are you talking about?" Claudia asked.

"If we're not back by noon, they're going to shut down the system and restart everything. Which means the fences will be electrifies again." Jess explained.

"Where's the nearest gap in the fence?" Cutter asked.

"A few miles." Jess explained.

"How much time do we have?" Connor asked.

Jess looked down at her watch. "At least an hour, but I haven't been able to raise them on the radio."

"That won't be enough time, we'll have to climb the fence." Cutter said.

"Are you mad?" Abby asked.

Connor grabbed the fence and heaved himself up. "Trust me, Cutters anything but mad."

Claudia sighed. "I don't believe this." She grabbed the fence and started climbing up.

Abby moved to the wires and grabbed them. She looked back at Jess. "Come on Jess."

Jess shook her head. "I…I can't."

"Sure you can, Jess." Connor said. He held out his hand to lift her up.

"No I mean i…I have a very big fear of heights." Jess explained.

"Jess look, if you try to go around, chances are they'll have turned the power on by then. This is the fastest way." Cutter explained.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed behind them. Everyone turned toward the direction of the roar. It was the tyrannosaurus. From the sound, it wasn't too far away. Jess turned and grabbed the wires. She pulled herself up onto the fence and started climbing. Abby was already climbing the fence ahead of them. Jess moved quickly up the fence, trying not to look down. Her heart raced as the sound of the Rex echoed through her mind.

They reached the top of the fence within minutes. Abby carefully swung her leg over the fence, onto the other side. Claudia came over next, followed closely by Cutter and Connor. Jess reached the top and closed her eyes. She swung her leg over the fence and eased herself down. She exhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She was nearly there. Claudia and Abby reached the ground first. Connor and Cutter jumped down soon after them.

Suddenly an alarm rang loudly through the enclosure. Jess gasped, losing her footing. Her hand tightened around the wires, saving her from completely falling to the ground. She sighed deeply.

"Jess!" Abby called.

"What is that?" Claudia asked.

"It's the warning alarm for the fence." Jess said. "They're turning the power back on."

"Oh my god." Connor gasped.

"Jess you'll have to jump!" Abby called.

"Are you mad? I'm not going to jump!" Jess cried.

"Jess you know you don't have enough time. Jump!" Cutter called.

"Come on Jess!" Claudia called.

Jess closed her eyes again. If she didn't get off the fence now she was as good as dead. She had to get off now. And jumping was the only way. She took a deep breath. She eased herself from the fence. "Okay. I'm going to count to three."

Cutter and Connor moved closer.

"One…two…"

Suddenly the power came back on. Hundreds of volts shot through the wires across the fence. Sparks sprayed from the wire where Jess' hands remained on the fence. Jess' body jerked from the fence, falling to the ground. Cutter moved fast as he watched Jess fall from the fence. He caught her as she fell. The force sent him stumbling to the ground with her in his arms. He eased Jess onto the ground.

"Oh my god." Claudia cried.

"Jess!" Abby cried.

Cutter looked at Jess. She lay completely motionless on the ground. He pressed his fingers to her neck, searching for a pulse. Nothing. "She's not breathing."

Abby knelt on Jess' other side. She placed her hands on Jess' chest and pushed down on her chest. "When I say, give her two small breaths."

Cutter nodded.

"Come on Jess. Now." Abby said.

Cutter quickly gave Jess two breaths and check for a sign. "Nothing."

"Oh god keep going." Claudia begged.

Abby started compressions again. "Come on Jess, don't give up."

Connor walked around them nervously. He felt so useless.

"Now." Abby said.

Cutter gave Jess another two rescue breaths, still nothing.

"Damnit Jess." Abby muttered.

Suddenly Jess sprang to life. She coughed harshly as she tried to breath. Abby pulled her hands from Jess' chest. Connor dropped to Abby's side. Claudia smiled.

"Good girl Jess." Cutter said.

"Three." Jess mumbled.

* * *

><p>The visitor jeep pulled up in front of the visitor center. Cutter climbed out of the driver's seat. He moved to the back door and opened it. He helped Claudia out of the back. Connor climbed out of the front and opened Abby's door. Abby gently helped Jess out Claudia's open door towards Cutter. Cutter helped Jess out of the car. Claudia took Jess' arm and slung it over her shoulder. Jess limped alongside Claudia. The fall had somehow manage to sprain her ankle on impact. The palms of her hands had been severely burned. Claudia has sacrificed her top shirt for Jess' hands. The fabric had been cut up and wrapped around Jess' palms.<p>

They walked into the visitor center. The entire room had been as they'd left days before, save for the lack of people.

"Hello?" Cutter called.

"They're probably in the control room." Jess said.

Cutter nodded. "Connor and I will find them. You three stay here."

"Where should we wait?" Claudia asked.

"The dining hall. We'll meet you there." Cutter said.

"Cutter." Jess said. She eased the EMD off her shoulder. "You might want this."

Cutter took the EMD and looked to Jess. "You sure?"

Jess nodded.

"We'll be back soon. I promise." Cutter said. He turned from the others and headed toward the control room.

"Let's get you taken care of Jess." Claudia said.

The women walked through the halls toward the dining hall. There were no signs of life as they walked through the halls, even the room was empty from the previous night. There were no signs of Lester and Jess from the night before.

Claudia eased Jess into one of the chairs. "How do you feel?"

"Like a human piece of toast." Jess answered.

Claudia smiled lightly.

Abby walked up to them. "Water?"

"Oh Abby you are my hero." Claudia said. She took one of the bottled waters and opened it up.

Jess took the other. "Thank you."

Claudia took a long drink. "Mm that feels so good."

Abby nodded, lowering her bottle from her lips. "It really does. Right Jess?"

Jess said nothing. She stared off at the wall in front of them. Claudia and Abby turned to see what Jess was staring at. The wall held a lit mural of dinosaurs along the wall. One the wall moved a shadow of an unknown creature.

"Oh my god." Claudia whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

The girls closed the kitchen door behind them. Abby switched off the lights. They moved along the counters and dropped to the floor behind the far end. They leaned up against the counter and waited.

"Jess, how much have you discovered about these creature?" Abby asked.

"They have no visual sight at all. But they can see through sounds. They track their prey by heartbeats." Jess explained.

"Wonderful." Abby muttered.

"So the lights didn't do any good against it." Claudia whispered.

"More importantly, if there are three heartbeats in one location, that creature-"

Suddenly something landed on the counter right above them. The girls screamed as the creature clawed down at them. The girls scattered, missing the claws. Claudia and Jess moved to their right. Abby moved to her left, back into the aisle way. She ran into a stack of pot and pans, knocking them to the floor. They clattered loudly on the ground. The creature shrieked in agony. It leapt from the noise, across the kitchen.

Abby grabbed one of the pans and slammed it onto the counter. The creature shrieked and leapt further from the noise. "Noise! It hates noise!"

Jess dragged herself to her feet. She ran to one of the cupboard and pulled them open. She searched through it but found nothing she could use. She moved to the next one and pulled out the blender. She quickly hooked it up and filled it with forks. Jess plugged in the blender and turned it on high. A horrifying metallic sound echoed in the kitchen. Claudia grabbed two pans and slammed them together. The creature shrieked, fleeing from the sounds.

"Head toward the door!" Claudia yelled.

Abby moved toward the door. Claudia and Jess moved together. Claudia and Abby slammed the pans as they moved. Abby pushed opened the door and threw her pan toward the creature. It clattered along the floor toward the creature. Claudia threw both of her pans at the creature, aggravating it further. They turned and raced through the hallways back to the dining hall.

They moved fast, not waiting for the creature find its own way out. They needed to find Connor and Cutter. Jess tried her best to keep up with Abby and Claudia, but both women seemed content with dragging Jess over their shoulders as they ran. They turned into the dining hall and ran across the room. The main door was just meters from the. A loud cash signaled the creature had escaped the kitchen.

The door in front of the burst open. Connor and Cutter both entered carrying rifles. They lowered them quickly as they reached the girls.

"There's something back there." Abby explained.

"We know, there's two of them left." Cutter explained.

"So what do we do?" Claudia asked.

"Control room." Connor asked. He slung his gun around his shoulder and took Jess' arm over his.

"Let's move!" Cutter ordered.

* * *

><p>They moved through the lower corridor toward the control room. Jess lead the way with Connor's assistance. She pushed open the door and entered. Connor helped her to the computer console.<p>

"Once the systems online we can call for help." Jess said. She turned on the console.

Cutter closed the door behind him. He looked at the door and noticed a lock. "The door locks. Jess boot it up the doors lock!"

"Cutter!" Claudia yelled.

Cutter looked at the door. Through the glass was the creature. It reached down and grasped the handle. It used its weight against the door, trying to force it open. Cutter dropped his gun from the force, but kept the door closed. Claudia ran to the door and slammed her weight against it.

A second creature slammed into the secondary door. Connor and Abby rant o the door, using their weight to barricade the door shut.

"Jess boot up the system!" Connor yelled.

Jess turned and started typing quickly. "Come on Jess, you know how to do this."

"Try to reach the gun." Cutter said.

Claudia bit her lip and reached her leg out. She reached her foot to the sling and jerked back, but the gun remained where it was. "I can't reach it unless I move."

Jess bit her lip, typing faster. She was used to pressure, but nothing like this. "Where is it?"

"Hurry Jess!" Abby called.

Jess scanned the screen, searching for the right field. "Come one, come on."

The creature slipped its claws through the door in front of Connor. Connor bit his lip and pushed harder against the door.

"There!" Jess called. She clicked on a file, activating it. Immediately the doors sealed and locked automatically. Every door sealed itself, Jess exhaled deeply and leaned back into her chair. She did it.

"Nice job Jess." Connor called.

"What works?" Cutter asked.

"Everything. Locks, phones, doors. Everything's up and running again." Jess explained.

Cutter nodded he walked down to her desk and picked up the phone. He dialed quickly and set the phone on speaker.

"_Cutter?"_ it was Lester.

"Lester the phone are working." Cutter said.

"_Is everyone alright?"_ Becker asked.

"Everyone's fine. Call the mainland and tell them to send the damn plane." Cutter said.

Jess smiled.

Suddenly a loud shrieked echoed through the room. Everyone turned quickly. The creatures were in the viewing room, throwing themselves into the glass.

"It's going to come through the glass!" Claudia called.

Cutter grabbed his gun and aimed it at the screen. Connor moved beside him. Cutter looked around, if they ran out of rounds and those things breached the screen, they were done for. He caught sight of a ladder near his feet.

"Jess, are there any vent in this room?" Cutter asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jess replied.

"Get the ladder quick." Cutter ordered. He shot at the screen, barely missing the creature.

"Abby, help me." Claudia said. She jogged toward Cutter and grabbed the ladder. She and Abby moved it beneath the vent and set it up. Claudia climbed the ladder and pushed up the ceiling tiles to the vent system.

Abby dropped to the ground. "Come on!"

Cutter fired again at the screen. He chambered another round to find it empty. "Damn. Connor, go!"

Jess climbed up the ladder into the vent. Connor climbed up behind Abby. "Professor let's go!"

Cutter dropped his empty rifle and ran to the ladder. He climbed up quickly and kicked it from the vent. He covered the vent as he heard the glass shattered. They crawled through the vent system across the room.

"Which way?" Cutter asked.

"Straight ahead, there's a vent that'll lead us right to the main entrance of the center." Jess explained.

Cutter took lead through the vents. Claudia came up behind with Jess and Abby behind her. Connor brought up the rear of the group. Ahead of them, Cutter spotted the vent system. The tiles warped beneath their weight as they moved through the vents. Cutter ducked one of the air pipe across a weaker tiles.

Claudia crawled after him. Suddenly the tile was pushed up with her on it. Claudia screamed as the creature lifted the tile up. It shrieked loudly. Cutter turned and kicked the creatures head. He kicked it twice before the creature stumbled out of the vents. The tile dropped back onto its place and broke. Claudia screamed as she slipped through the hole. She grabbed the edge, holding tight.

Connor and Cutter grabbed her hands and lifted. The creature below was slowly getting back to its feet. They heaved Claudia back into the vent system.

"Go." Cutter order. He pushed the others into the system before followed last behind them.


	21. Chapter 21

Connor heaved the grate of the vent system from its covering. He looked out into the visitor center. They were above the skeletal structures, right below them were the construction platforms. There were several series of platforms leaded to the second floor and skeletal systems. He dropped onto the platform and turned back to the vent. One by one, the others hopped onto the lower platforms. Cutter hopped out last.

Suddenly a loud shriek caught their attention. Everyone turned quickly. The creature was leaning on the railing across the visitor center.

"Go!" Cutter ordered.

They jumped from platform to platform. They climbed from the platforms on the bones. Connor and Abby climbed onto the tail of the Brachiosaurus. Claudia helped Jess onto the ribs. Cutter followed after them. Jess carefully climbed onto the upper neck of the Brach.

The creature leapt from the railing and landing on the skeleton. The force of the impact shattered the pins in the structure. The bones broke loose from their barring's and spun on the wires. Jess hung to the neck tightly. Claudia gasped as the rib cage spun above the ground. The creature growled on the ribs, trying to move around them. Jess bit her lip. Her hands were slipping from the bones. If she fell, it was going to agony, if it didn't kill her first. Her hands slipped from the bones, sending her to the ground below. Jess screamed as she fell. The hit the second floor fast. Her grunted as her feet took the brunt of the landed. She stumbled onto the ground, wincing in pain.

The wire posts in the ceiling buckled above the tail bones. Jess watched as Abby and Connor fell off the tail and landed several meters from her. Several dislodged bones fell around them, clattering onto the floor. The rib cables gave way, bringing the massive structure down over Jess. Jess ducked as the cage crashed down over her. The force shattered the bones, sending them across the visitor center floor. Cutter and Claudia were thrown off the rib cage upon impact.

Cutter pushed himself up from the ground. He slid toward the exit. He looked up from the ground and froze. The second creature was just outside. He could its shadow from the tarp over the construction area. He moved backwards toward the others.

Claudia ran to Jess and helped her to her feet. They moved alongside Connor and Abby, moving toward the door. They ran into Cutter and looked around. The second creature was blocking the exit. They were trapped between two creature with no weapons. Both creature crouched low, taking the killing stance. The group moved tightly together, ready to take the attack.

The first creature leapt into the air, heading towards Cutter. Cutter turned his head from the creature. AS the creature came down over Cutter, it was suddenly ripped right out of the air. Cutter looked up. The massive Rex stood into the visitor center just meters from the group. In her massive jaws was the creature's body.

The second creature behind the group shrieked and leapt onto the Rex's body. The Rex dropped the creature in its mouth and swung its head toward the second creature.

"Now!" Cutter yelled. He grabbed Claudia's hand and dragged her toward the doors. They moved fast, taking the time given by the Rex's appearance and slipped out the doors.

Outside, one of the larger jeeps pulled up to the stairs of the visitor center. Lester sat in the driver's seat. Emily threw open the back door. Everyone piled into the jeep. Cutter climbed in last and closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Lester. After carefully surveillance of the island I've decided, not to endorse your park." Cutter said.

"So have I." Lester replied.

* * *

><p>The jet flew high above the island. The sun was starting to set over the southern sky. The water held colors of gold and orange throughout its dozens ripples. Cutter stared out at the glistening waters. Across from him were Connor and Abby. Connor leaned against the window of the plane. Abby leaned against him, her legs drawn up on her seat. Both were asleep. Across the plane, Matt and Emily were fast asleep. Cutter took a deep breath, unsure of how he should feel. He and the others had escape certain death by the hands of his greedy ex-wife. Yet as he sat on the plane, flying from the island, the feeling of calmness seemed too foreign to him.<p>

A tightening grasp formed around him right hand. Cutter turned from the window. Claudia looked up from his hand. "Are you alright?"

Cutter nodded. "Yeah."

Claudia smiled lightly. She leaned her head against Cutter's shoulder and sighed. Cutter glanced over Claudia's head. Lester was sitting beside her, staring at the top of his cane. He'd lost everything in a matter of days. Years' worth of money, research, and lives had been lost.

"At least you didn't lose everything." Cutter said.

Lester looked up from his cane. He turned toward the other end of the plane. Jess was sitting in the aisle seat beside Becker. His leg was propped up on the seat across from him. Jess' head leaned against his shoulder, much like how Claudia was leaning against Cutter's. Becker's head leaned on top of Jess', carefully holding one of her injured hands. Both were fast asleep.

"That is very true Professor. And I have you to thank for it." Lester replied.

Cutter turned his head and looked back out at the waters. Somehow, after spending days in the threat of death, returning back home gave him an altered point of view.

* * *

><p>just for the record, this took me forever to finish. and there will be a sequal. I actually started it while working on this. It will center around becker, jess, matt, and emily. just wait and it'll be up soon. thanks for reading :)<p> 


End file.
